


Ледовое побоище

by roseIceberg



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Figure Skater Sherlock, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью тренировавшийся на хоккейном катке фигурист Шерлок Холмс знакомится с вечным запасным хоккейной команды Haringey Racers Джоном Уотсоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3337436

Высокий кудрявый фигурист скользил по льду хоккейного катка «Streatham» в Брикстоне, катая свою произвольную программу 2010 года. Музыки не было, лишь звук коньков, разрезающих лёд. Да она в общем-то и не нужна была Шерлоку, в голове которого и без того сейчас играла «A Comme Amour» в исполнении Ричарда Клайдермена. В полутёмном зале не было ни одного зрителя, что и немудрено, ведь сейчас было около двух часов ночи. Лишь в это время, когда спортсмены и персонал заканчивали свою работу и расходились по домам, Шерлок, работавший здесь днём в мастерской по заточке коньков, имел возможность потренироваться. И он тренировался каждую ночь до седьмого пота, почти не оставляя себе времени на сон (сон для слабаков), а днём вынужден был работать, чтобы оплачивать жильё.

Роскошный особняк Майкрофта Холмса, в котором он жил раньше, остался в прошлом, как впрочем и лимузины, брендовые шмотки и прочие атрибуты шикарной жизни. Майкрофт Холмс, когда-то забравший из приюта одарённого мальчика и давший ему свою фамилию, чтобы вырастить из него чемпиона, просто выбросил Шерлока из своей жизни, когда тот, по его словам, «просрал свою спортивную карьеру». Шерлок не ожидал подобного вероломства от человека, которого считал своим старшим братом. Майк высадил его из машины посреди дороги, когда они возвращались с заседания британской федерации фигурного катания, на котором было принято решение о пожизненной дисквалификации Шерлока Холмса из разряда мужского одиночного катания.

Но Шерлок не собирался сдаваться. Его юристы подавали апелляцию за апелляцией, а он продолжал тренироваться. Правда, ему теперь приходилось оплачивать за свой счёт и гонорары юристов, и аренду льда, и аренду квартиры, которую он снял на Бейкер-стрит у миссис Хадсон, и покупку продуктов питания. Шерлок никогда раньше не планировал свой бюджет, получая всё необходимое от Майкрофта на блюдечке с голубой каёмочкой, поэтому свой счёт на его кредитке очень быстро закончился. Тогда он вынужден был срочно искать работу. Ни одно ледовое шоу не захотело брать на работу спортсмена, за которым тянулся шлейф недавнего скандала, поэтому не приходилось особо привередничать. Вот Шерлок и устроился на низкооплачиваемую работу на этом катке, благодаря которой он имел свободный доступ ко льду, правда, лишь ночью.

Холмс выполнил качающуюся либелу*, затем подсечку и зашёл на длинную дугу назад на наружном ребре левого конька, присел на левой ноге, упёрся зубцом конька в лёд и оттолкнулся, раскручиваясь против часовой стрелки за счёт замаха туловищем и руками. Ровно три оборота в воздухе, без недокрута или пререкрута, и Шерлок приземлился на правую ногу. Идеально. У него никогда не было проблем с тройным лутцом, а вот аксель давался ему не всегда. Однако Шерлок упорно ставил его во второй части программы, когда прыжковые элементы оцениваются выше.

Музыка в его голове ускорила темп, и Шерлок стал выписывать ногами вензеля, выполняя дорожку шагов, чередуя шаги с сериями твизлов**. Затем, выполнив бедуинский прыжок, Шерлок снова вошёл во вращение. Сначала он выполнял либелу, затем присел в позицию волчок, сменив опорную ногу, поменял также и направление вращения, одновременно выпрямляя корпус, и некотрое время вращался в позиции стоя с заклоном назад, руки над головой, после чего прижал руки к груди и перешёл с внутренней строны ребра конька на наружную. Закончив вращение, Шерлок набрал скорость для выполнения каскада прыжков. 

Первым ему предстояло выполнить самый сложный элемент – тройной аксель***. Он ехал на правой ноге по дуге назад для захода на прыжок, сделал выпад с разворотом вперёд и заскользил по дуге на левой ноге, чуть приседая на ней, затем оттолкнулся ребром конька ото льда. Взмывая вверх, он выбросил правую ногу вперёд, делая ею мах, чтобы закрутить тело, быстро сгруппировался, переходя к вращению вокруг маховой ноги, и приземлился на неё на ход назад-наружу. Шерлок чуть пошатнулся, но устоял, слыша в голове насмешливый голос Майкрофта: «Опять слишком рано раскрылся». Теперь нужно было, используя остаточную скорость от первого прыжка, сделать тройной риттбергер. Никаких промежуточных шагов или смены ноги, никаких заминок, иначе будет защитан не каскад, а комбинация прыжков, оцениваемая гораздо ниже. Шерлок переместил свободную ногу вперёд и накрест с опорной правой, развернулся против часовой стрелки и оттолкнулся ребром конька правой ноги, на которую только что приземлился, сгруппировался, вращаясь, и снова приземлился (но на этот раз более уверенно) на правую ногу. Теперь нужно было снова разогнаться, выполнить серию вальсовых троек, «кораблик» и застыть в красивой позе с прогибом назад.

\- Потрясающе! – раздался вдруг чей-то возглас.

Шерлок вышел из обычного во время исполнения программы состояния полной сосредоточенности и посмотрел на того, кто уже давно наблюдал за его тренировкой. Невысокий мужчина в форме хоккейного клуба «Haringey Racers» стоял у бортика с клюшкой в руках.

\- Это было хреново, снова помарка на акселе, - признался Шерлок, недовольный своим прокатом.

\- Вы ведь тот самый Шерлок Холмс? – поинтересовался хоккеист.

\- Ну? – Шерлок был не очень-то дружелюбен, но невысокий мужчина, не замечая этого, уже протягивал ему руку, лучась улыбкой.

\- Джон Уотсон.

\- Запасной игрок команды «Haringey Racers», 32 года, травма колена, недавно расстался со своей подружкой, - Шерлок пожал его руку, сразу же высказав свои умозаключения о новом знакомом по одному ему заметным признакам.

\- Не думал, что вы настолько увлечены хоккеем, что знаете всё даже о запасных игроках, - удивился Джон.

\- Я вовсе не увлечён хоккеем и ничего не знал о вас до вашего эффектного появления на катке. Просто я вижу то, чего не замечают другие и умею делать из этого выводы.

\- Фантастика! А я с давних пор ваш фанат, даже написал несколько писем в федерацию фигурного катания, требуя отменить решение о вашей дисквалификации.

Это было неожиданно, ведь большинство любителей фигурного катания были женщинами. Дыша, как загнанная лошадь, Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на своего нового знакомого. Во рту пересохло так, что казалось, язык прилип к гортани.

\- Джон, у вас случайно нет с собой бутылки с водой?

\- Случайно есть. Идёмте, она здесь, в сумке, - Уотсон заторопился в зал, где в первом ряду находилась его сумка, в которой всегда было обезболивающее и вода, чтобы его запить.

Взмокший Шерлок опустился на сидение рядом с Джоном и взял из его рук бутылку с минеральной водой, отпил несколько глотков и плеснул немного воды на руки, чтобы освежить раскрасневшееся лицо.

\- Вижу, вам тоже дня не хватает для тренировок. А ещё вам не хватает денег, чтобы снять приличную квартиру в Лондоне, и последние три ночи вы провели здесь в раздевалке.

\- Как вы?..

\- Дедукция. Подружка выставила вас из своей квартиры и, поскольку вам некуда было идти, вы спали на лавке в раздевалке, из-за чего у вас теперь болит поясница. То, что вы чувствуете в ней боль, было заметно по тому, как медленно вы садились. У вас плохо выбрита левая щека, потому что лампа дневного света слева от зеркала в мужском туалете перегорела.

\- Это впечатляет, - вымолвил Уотсон.

\- Да? А другие в таких случаях обычно говорят: «Пошёл к чёрту».

Джон рассмеялся.

\- Хотите жить вместе? – неожиданно предложил Шерлок

\- В смысле? – ещё больше удивился Уотсон такому внезапному переходу.

\- В смысле снимать вместе квартиру. Дёшево и сердито. Разве это не то, что вам сейчас нужно? Хозяйка, миссис Хадсон – милейшая женщина. Так что, едемте смотреть.

\- Только познакомились, и сразу едем смотреть квартиру? – засомневался Уотсон.

\- Джон, ещё пару ночей на лавке в раздевалке, и вы попадёте не в чемпионат национальной хокейной лиги, а на больничную койку.

\- Хорошо, едем, - Уотсон вздохнул, потому что Шерлок был прав – он отчаянно нуждался в жилье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard Clayderman – A Comme Amour:  
>  http://www.moskva.fm/artist/richard_clayderman/song_673613
> 
> Если я слишком перегружаю текст терминологией, говорите сразу, исправлюсь  
> *Ли́бела (англ. Camel spin) — одна из трех базовых позиций вращений, вместе с волчком и вращением стоя. Базовая позиция либелы определена позицией свободной ноги, отведенной назад с коленом, удерживаемым выше уровня бедра.  
> **Твизл - вращение на одной ноге в один или более оборотов со смещением по ходу движения. Это - один из шести видов поворотов на одной ноге, которые оцениваются в дорожках шагов одиночников и спортивных пар.  
> ***Аксель - единственный прыжок, исполняющийся с движения вперёд, в силу чего в нём не целое число оборотов, то есть, в тройном акселе на самом деле три с половиной оборота. Аксель отличается от остальных классических прыжков тем, что в других прыжках вращение начинается еще до отрыва от льда. Аксель сложнее идеологически: сначала мах, потом группировка и переход к вращению вокруг маховой ноги. А в многооборотном тулупе, например, широкий мах практически отсутствует.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон оказался весьма удачным приобретением для Шерлока. Ещё в раздевалке, он, увидев, что Уотсон носит кальсоны, понял, что тот хозяйственный мужик, раз держит хозяйство в тепле. Переехав на Бейкер-стрит, Джон сразу продемонстрировал свою домовитость: уже на следующий день он навёл порядок в шерлоковом бардаке и, поскребя по сусекам, приготовил на завтрак оладьи с яблоками. Оладушки были умяты Шерлоком за обе щеки под клубничный джем, который принесла миссис Хадсон, явившаяся взглянуть на нового жильца и, судя по её радостному щебетанию, вполне удовлетворённая увиденным.

Джон был аккуратен и пунктуален. Он не оставлял за собой крошек на кухонном столе, грязной посуды в раковине, мокрых пятен в ванной и никогда не занимал её подолгу. Поэтому Шерлока насторожило то, что вернувшись сегодня после игры, Уотсон торчал там уже битый час. Наверняка с ним что-то случилось. Шерлок подошёл к двери ванной и забарабанил по ней. С той стороны раздалось: «Уже выхожу», кряхтение и пара трёхэтажных матов, произнесенных сквозь зубы. 

\- Джон, немедленно открой дверь, иначе я её вышибу.

Дабы не допустить порчи недвижимого имущества милейшей домовладелицы, Уотсону пришлось подчиниться, представ перед соседом в чём мать родила (в трусах и в майке). Однако Шерлока мало волновали приличия. Беглого взгляда ему было достаточно, чтобы оценить ситуацию: пустая ампула диклофенака натрия, ватка и шприц в мусорном ведре, отёкшее левое плечо Джона, по которому расплывался лиловый синяк, и резко пахнущий открытый тюбик вольтарена, которым он его намазывал, говорили о том, что хоккеист побывал сегодня в переделке.

\- У тебя что, недержание? Не мог подождать пять минут? – буркнул соседу Джон.

Проигнорировав его недружелюбный тон, Шерлок поинтересовался.

\- Что случилось?

\- Меня выпустили на лёд в третьем периоде игры с «Ковентри Блэйз». Ребята разыграли комбинацию, в результате которой я повёл шайбу к воротам противника, но на подходе к ним меня сбил защитник Бенджамин Моррисон, - объяснил Уотсон. - Поскольку в этом громиле 6 футов 4 дюйма роста и не меньше двухсот фунтов веса, то удар получился неслабым.

\- Что сказал врач?

\- Смеёшься? Я не ходил к врачу. Если тренер узнает, что я снова получил травму, то мне куковать на скамейке запасных до конца сезона и не факт, что со мной заключат контракт на следующий. 

\- Дай-ка я посмотрю, - не дожидаясь согласия, Шерлок принялся бесцеремонно ощупывать плечо Джона, затем схватил его за руку и резко её дёрнул. У Джона потемнело в глазах от боли.

\- Твою бога душу… - прошипел он.

\- У тебя было выбито плечо, идиот, - прервал его Шерлок. Он ничуть не сомневался, что Уотсон обладал обширным запасом нецензурной брани, но не собирался выслушивать эти бесполезные сотрясения воздуха. – Не пользуйся этой дрянью. Диклофенак быстро снимает боль, но постепенно разрушает твои кости и сажает почки.

\- А чем прикажешь мне пользоваться? Стероидные противовоспалительные препараты проявятся на допинг-контроле, а за это по головке не погладят…

\- Сейчас я принесу тебе мазь собственного приготовления, - Шерлок метнулся в свою в спальню и тотчас же вернулся со стеклянной банкой в руках.

\- Что это? - Джон с опаской посмотрел на чёрную маслянистую массу, от которой убойно пахло.

\- Здесь дёготь, сосновая смола, свиное сало, экстракты симфитума* и ещё несколько натуральных компонентов, названия которых тебе ни о чём не скажут, - ответил Шерлок.

\- Я не позволю мазать себя этой дрянью, я ж потом от неё ни в жизнь не отмоюсь и от меня за милю будет смердеть, - попытался возразить Уотсон.

\- Водой она действительно не смывается, только растительным маслом. Зато очень эффективна. Достаточно всего три раза наложить компресс с мазью на ночь, и ты забудешь о боли в плече. Кстати, твоё колено я бы тоже рекомендовал ей намазать.

\- Валяй, - согласился Джон, понимая, что иначе он ещё неделю будет чувствовать себя так, как будто его грузовик переехал, - только, если наутро от этой гадни, не будет никакого эффекта, кроме дивной вони, то я обмажу тебя ею с головы до пят и вываляю в перьях.

Шерлок, используя стеклянную лопаточку, принялся сосредоточенно намазывать густой чёрной массой пострадавшее плечо Джона, затем наложил поверх неё компрессную бумагу и замотал эластичным бинтом из аптечки. После этого Уотсон сам наложил компресс с сомнительного вида мазью на колено, аккуратно перебинтовал и отправился спать. Шерлок лишь покачал головой, глядя ему вслед. Видно, Джону сегодня неслабо досталось, если он утратил привычную сдержанность.

 

Шерлок с детства был знаком с болью и травмами. Ведь ему нередко приходилось падать, прежде чем он научился исполнять даже простенький прыжок. Майкрофт был суров и требовал, чтобы он, невзирая на боль, сразу же вставал и продолжал тренировку, говоря, что на соревнованиях никто не будет его щадить и за задержку в исполнении программы после падения больше чем на пять секунд заставят перекатывать её после всех участников, а за это время можно «перегореть». Тренер Лестрейд сочувствовал мальчику и советовал периодически прикладывать к больному месту лёд. Лёд действительно помогал - когда Шерлок возвращался домой, то чувствовал, что ушиб уже не так болел. Когда Шерлоку было 12, в одном из фантастических рассказов он вычитал интересный способ избавления от боли, которым пользовался главный герой. Мальчик опробовал его на себе после очередного падения и с тех пор регулярно применял. Вряд ли это удалось бы проделать обычному человеку, но Шерлок с его способностью к полной концентрации быстро сводил боль в точку и отделял её от своего тела. Боль оставалась где-то в сторонке и больше не мешала функционировать. После того, как Шерлок научился справляться с болью, он начал искать эффективные способы борьбы с её причинами (гематомами, растяжениями, отёками), сковывавшими движения. Результатом этих изысканий стала угробленная кухня в особняке Майкрофта, пара обмороков у прислуги и несколько баночек с жуткими на вид и разящими падалью, но весьма эффективными снадобьями. 

Шерлок вернулся в свою спальню, упрятал баночку в прикроватную тумбочку и стал собираться на очередную полночную тренировку. До прихода Джона он успел пару часов поспать, и этого ему было достаточно, а значит, теперь он может тренироваться до утра.

 

Вопреки вчерашним опасениям Джона утреннее пробуждение не было ужасным. Плечо всё ещё болело, но как бы в фоновом режиме. Это была сносная и не мешающая жить боль. Уотсон встал с кровати и почапал на кухню за растительным маслом, чтобы смыть с себя странный препарат Шерлока, на удивление быстро подействовавший. Прежде чем Джон полностью оттёр с себя чёрную вязкую мазюку, ему пришлось порвать на тряпки пару старых футболок, извести полбутылки оливкового масла и весь имевшийся у него запас геля для душа. Когда он закончил, в дверь ванной уже скрёбся вернувшийся домой Шерлок. Холмс снова ощупал пострадавшее вчера плечо Джона, довольно хмыкнул, всем своим видом выражая превосходство, и перебинтовал его эластичным бинтом. После чего Джон отправился готовить завтрак, а Шерлок оккупировал ванную.

Приготовив омлет и сварив кофе, Джон, чтобы скоротать время в ожидании Шерлока, развернул принесенную им утреннюю газету. Как обычно, он начал читать её с последней страницы, где печатали спортивные новости. Ему сразу бросилась в глаза фотография Джеймса Мориарти и заголовок под ней: «Соскучились по мне?». Джон чуть не задохнулся от возмущения, прочитав статью.

Выйдя из ванной, Шерлок услышал витиеватую многоэтажную командно-матерную конструкцию, в которой упоминались женский и мужской половые органы, а также женщина лёгкого поведения.

\- Я думал, боль прошла, или этот словесный фейерверк по другому поводу? – поинтересовался он, усаживаясь за стол.

\- Шерлок, тут написано, что этот гр…

\- Джон, ты можешь выражаться более чётко и кратко.

Чтобы успокоиться, Уотсон медленно сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, чередуя их с выдохами, затем, собравшись с силами, сказал:

\- Мориарти объявил, что возвращается в фигурное катание.

\- Невозможно, - выдохнул Шерлок, - нас же обоих пожизненно дисквалифицировали за ту драку в Турине во время церемонии награждения.

\- Он теперь будет выступать в паре с Ирэн Адлер, партнёр которой недавно получил серьёзную травму и решил уйти из фигурного катания, - в качестве доказательства Джон протянул ему злополучную газету.

Шерлок пробежал глазами статью и взорвался:

\- Два года! – он вскочил и забегал по квартире. - Я потерял два долбанных года, хотя мог вернуться намного раньше! Мои юристы настрочили тонны апелляций, чтобы оспорить решение о дисквалификации, а лазейка всё время была у меня перед носом, но я её не замечал! Так просто… Нет, непросто, - внезапно он остановился. - На самом деле одиночнику очень сложно освоить все эти поддержки, подкрутки и научиться взаимодействовать с партнёршей, да и подобрать подходящую партнёршу – не самая лёгкая в жизни задача. Кроме того, конкуренция в парном катании не менее высока, чем в мужском одиночном. Чёрт! Если бы я сообразил перейти в парное катание два года назад, то смог бы уговорить выступать со мной оставшуюся без партнёра Татьяну Волосажар из Украины, пока её не перехватил россиянин Максим Траньков. 

\- Но это твой шанс, Шерлок. Джим Мориарти смог, значит, сможешь и ты, - прервал его сумбурный монолог Уотсон, надавливая на уязвлённое самолюбие Холмса.

\- Наверняка этот ублюдок Мориарти тренировался на протяжении двух прошлых лет именно в парном катании, а мне, одиночнику, освоить парные элементы за оставшиеся три месяца до отборочных туров – всё равно, что тебе перейти из хоккея в фигурное катание.

\- Если я сделаю это, ты попытаешься выступить в парном разряде? – серьезно спросил его Уотсон.

\- Это - разговор ни о чём, - отмахнулся от него Шерлок. - До конца регистрации пар осталась всего неделя. Найти за это время партнёршу нереально.

\- Нереально – это когда Шерлок Холмс пасует перед трудностями, - Джон настойчиво подталкивал Шерлока принять вызов, который снова бросал ему Мориарти. 

\- А я и не пасую, просто просчитываю возможные варианты, и их на данный момент всего три: выписать партнёршу из-за рубежа, что связано с трудностями перевода и длительной юридической волокитой, взять в пару талантливую одиночницу, столь же неумелую в исполнении парных элементов, как и я, или - невезучую парницу Молли Хупер, от которой сбежал уже третий партнёр. 

\- Узнаю прежнего Шерлока Холмса, - улыбнулся Джон.

\- Зря скалишься, этим же вечером я поставлю тебя на фигурные коньки и заставлю выполнять элементы из «школы»**. А ещё ты прямо сейчас расскажешь мне, какая тебе корысть в том, что я вернусь в большой спорт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Око́пник (лат. Sýmphytum) - род многолетних лесных травянистых растений семейства Бурачниковые (Boraginaceae), распространённых по всей Европе от западной Азии до Британских островов. Служит средством, ускоряющим восстановление повреждённых костей, а также используется для ускорения заживления ран.  
> ** «Школа» - один из видов фигурного катания, существовавший в официальных соревнованиях по одиночному катанию до лета 1990 года. Изначально составлял его основу, умение вычерчивать на льду фигуры, отчего вид спорта и получил название «фигурное катание». Круг, параграф, тройка, двукратная тройка, петля, скобка, крюк, выкрюк, восьмёрка, параграф с тройками, параграф с двукратными тройками, параграф с петлями, параграф со скобками, восьмёрка с тройкой, восьмёрка с двукратной тройкой, восьмёрка с петлями, восьмёрка со скобкой, в зависимости от вариаций их исполнения, составляют 41 обязательную фигуру.


	3. Chapter 3

Джон заприметил этого молодого перспективного фигуриста ещё на Олимпиаде 2002 года в Солт-Лейк-Сити, когда британские хоккеисты и фигуристы тренировались на одном катке. Лёгкость, с которой Холмс исполнял сложнейшие элементы, завораживала, как и изящество его движений. Уотсон тогда играл за сборную Великобритании и подавал большие надежды. Жаль только, что из-за травмы он эти надежды так и не оправдал, и теперь его футболили из одного заштатного хоккейного клуба в другой. А вот карьера Шерлока год за годом шла в гору до того печально известного инцидента на чемпионате мира в Турине.

Джон продолжал следить за выступлениями кудрявого фигуриста, скрывая своё более чем странное для хоккеиста увлечение от сокомандников. Большей частью, конечно, он смотрел выступления Холмса по телевизору. Однако иногда, если позволял график и финансы, Уотсон ездил на турниры из серии Гран-при или чемпионаты Европы и мира. Переживания за Шерлока и радость от его побед давали ему возможность на время отвлечься от своих неудач и не сложившейся личной жизни. Из интереса однажды он зашёл на сайт в фан-клуба Шерлока Холмса, организованный Филиппом Андерсоном, и частенько зависал в сети, обсуждая с фанатами околовсяческие новости и несправедливые, по его мнению, оценки судей, из-за которых Холмс порой уступал другому британскому фигуристу итальянского происхождения Джеймсу Мориарти. Возвратившись после тренировки домой, Джон сразу включал ноутбук и заходил на форум. Порой он так увлекался общением с другими фанами фигурного катания и просмотром новостей, что забывал поужинать, спохватываясь, что уже поздно идти в магазин, когда была глубокая ночь.

В конце марта 2010 года Андерсон неожиданно предложил Джону поехать на чемпионат Мира вместо Салли Донован, которая в последний момент отказалась от поездки в Турин из-за семейных проблем и готова была уступить за полцены авиабилеты и абонемент на все виды программы. И Джон согласился. Соврав с три короба тренеру о заболевшей сестре, он сорвался со сборов, чтобы окунуться в атмосферу соревнований и посмотреть на выступления своего любимого фигуриста вживую.

Шерлок лидировал после исполнения короткой программы, и Джон не сомневался в победе своего любимца, готовясь насладиться его произвольной программой. В бейсболке и дурацких очках (чтоб не дай Бог никто не узнал, если вдруг попадёт в объективы телекамер) Уотсон сидел на трибуне рядом с Андерсоном, неистово вопящим и потрясающим плакатом с именем Шерлока и множеством сердечек. Дальнейшее врезалось в память Джона до мельчайших подробностей. Шерлок в костюме цвета морской волны вышел на лёд и сделал несколько кругов, разминаясь, затем застыл в исходном положении. Джон сжал кулаки, он делал так всякий раз во время выступлений Холмса, свято веря, что это помогает его любимцу. Раздались первые аккорды музыки, и началось действо. Джон не мог назвать иначе то волшебство, что творил на льду Шерлок.

Фигурист порхал вдоль и поперёк всего ледового поля, без видимых усилий выполняя сложнейшие элементы и оставляя за собой на поверхности льда изящное кружево, вычерченное лезвиями его коньков. Андерсон комментировал каждый из элементов похлеще профессионального спортивного комментатора:

\- Четверной тулуп – приземление на обе ноги, за это будет дидакшнс в полбалла*. Пируэт Дениз Бильман**. Боже, какая у него растяжка! Считанные единицы мужчин могут исполнить этот элемент. Качающаяся либела, спираль… - это непрекращающееся бубнение раздражало Джона и отвлекало от выступления, но заткнуть фонтан красноречия Андерсона было невозможно. - Тройной лутц - идеально. Дорожка шагов тянет на четвёртый уровень сложности. Вращение со сменой положения корпуса, сменой ребра, сменой опорной ноги и сменой направления тоже четвёртый уровень сложности. 

У Джона завибрировал в кармане мобильный, но он не стал отвечать. Однако кто-то из членов семьи (судя по мелодии) продолжал наяривать ему с упорством пьяного. В конце концов, Джон не выдержал и ответил. Это оказалась Гарриет, попавшая в полицейский участок за вождение в нетрезвом состоянии. Она просила Джона срочно приехать и заплатить за неё залог. Это было так некстати… Из-за переругивания с сестрой Джон отвлёкся от выступления Холмса и разжал кулаки. Из-за этого он винил себя в том, что случилось тем вечером.

\- Потерял равновесие при приземлении после акселя, - раздался снова голос Филиппа. – Снова дидакшнс. Чёрт! Что с ним сегодня такое?!

 

\- Стоп, а я ведь помню тебя, - прервал его рассказ Шерлок. – Ты подарил мне тогда после выступления букет гвоздик с открыткой, на которой было написано, что ты веришь в то, что я стану чемпионом, и забавного плюшевого зверька с синим шарфом на шее.

\- Это был игрушечный выдрик, мне показалось, что он чем-то похож на тебя.

\- Ты сидел тогда рядом с этим психом ненормальным Андерсоном, который завалил меня письмами с просьбой выслать ему хотя бы полпинты моей крови. Этот упырь хотел её выпить, веря, что тогда мои таланты передадутся ему. Идиот, такое передаётся только половым путём.

\- Серьёзно? – заинтересовался вдруг Джон.

\- Нет, конечно. Такому, как он, ничего не поможет, - похоже, Джон не понял его грустной шутки. Шерлок ненадолго умолк, погрузившись в воспоминания. 

 

После выступления он сидел, тяжело дыша, рядом с Майкрофтом и тренером Лестрейдом и ждал объявления своих оценок. Наконец, на табло высветились результаты. Получив один балл штрафа, Шерлок по-прежнему оставался первым, но вслед за ним на лёд должен был выйти Мориарти. Джеймс, одетый в обтягивающие чёрные брюки и испещрённую заклёпками чёрную куртку, уже появился у бортика. Он сделал круг, посылая воздушные поцелуи публике.

\- Тебе тоже следовало бы быть более контактным, - заметил Майкрофт, вставая с кресла.

\- Я не опущусь до откровенных заигрываний с публикой, - брезгливо наморщил нос Шерлок. 

Шерлок тоже поднялся, чтобы пойти в раздевалку, когда Джеймс подъехал к «уголку слёз и поцелуев»***. Мориарти беззвучно сказал что-то, глядя на него. Никто, кроме Шерлока, прочитавшего по губам, не понял, что Джеймс произнёс: «Я тебе сердце выжгу». После этого чернявый бес выехал на середину катка и замер, приспустив куртку с правого плеча, на котором была набита эффектная татуировка с надкусанным яблоком. Шерлок не стал торопиться уходить и остался, чтобы посмотреть выступление соперника. 

Заиграла музыка «I'm bad» Майкла Джексона, и Джим, подобно выпущенной из лука стреле, рванул с места. Его преимуществами были не только низкий рост, позволявший лучше группироваться при прыжках, но и высокая скорость катания. Кроме того, Джеймс, в отличие от исповедовавшего классический стиль Шерлока, без зазрения совести использовал бьющую через край сексуальность, и вот уже ползала выло от восторга, когда он, подъехав к бортику, поцеловал одну из стоявших там девушек, после чего как ни в чём ни бывало продолжил своё выступление. На этот раз прокат Мориарти был безупречным.

\- Ну что, я сделал тебя, Холмс? - ухмыляясь, сказал Мориарти, усаживаясь перед объективами телекамер после выступления. 

\- Не говори гоп… - ответил ему Шерлок, всё ещё стоявший в проходе неподалёку, но сам, тем не менее, с замиранием сердца ожидал объявления оценок последнего участника чемпионата. Они с Джимом лидировали с таким отрывом, что больше никто не мог вмешаться в их борьбу за золото чемпионата.

На табло появились оценки, и Мориарти с видом триумфатора поднялся, спрашивая Шерлока: «Ну что, съел?».

\- Джимми, ты что, считать не умеешь? – в голове Шерлока сработал невидимый калькулятор. - У нас с тобой одинаковая сумма баллов по результатам всех видов программы.

\- Придурок, - прошипел сквозь зубы Майкрофт.

\- Точно, этот Мориарти придурок, а корчит из себя невесть что, - согласился с ним Шерлок.

\- Не он, а ты, - уточнил Майкрофт.

\- Майк, ты что? Я же принёс тебе золотую медаль, - удивился Шерлок.

\- Половину медали, а это не считается, - зло бросил Майкрофт и покинул дворец спорта «Палавела». На церемонии награждения, состоявшейся через четверть часа, его не было.

Шерлок стоял рядом с Джимом на верхней ступеньке пьедестала почёта, и на душе у него было так паскудно, как будто в неё коты нагадили. Мало того, что этот урод Мориарти всё время норовил заслонить его собой от телекамер, так ещё и Майкрофта поблизости не было - бросил своего питомца в самый ответственный момент. Шерлок почувствовал ощутимый пинок локтем в бок и ответил Джиму тем же. Вскоре они усиленно пихались, пытаясь потеснить друг друга, и, в конце концов, более высокому и массивному Шерлоку удалось спихнуть Джима с пьедестала. Когда тот поднялся на ноги, то планка у него упала. Джим и в обычных-то ситуациях не отличался сдержанностью и часто психовал, вымещая злость на окружающих, а сейчас просто с катушек сорвался и прямо перед объективами теле- и фотокамер принялся избивать Холмса. Расстроенный Шерлок не оставался в долгу, и вскоре оба катались по ковровой дорожке у пьедестала почёта, мутузя друг друга. Шерлок пришёл в себя лишь тогда, когда услышал рыдания одной из девушек, убиравших цветы со льда после выступления спортсменов, той самой, которую Джим поцеловал во время исполнения своей произвольной программы. Позднее Шерлок узнал, что её звали Молли Хупер.

Медали тогда отобрали у обоих, не став разбираться, кто первым начал. Так совершенно неожиданно для себя фигурист из Японии Дайсукэ Такахаси стал новым чемпионом мира, канадец китайского происхождения Патрик Чан поднялся на вторую ступеньку пьедестала почёта, а француз Бриан Жубер стал третьим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дидакшнс (deductions) – штрафы за различные нарушения (недокруты, падения, превышение допустимого времени выполнения программы или задержку в её исполнении)  
> ** https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/a/ae/Emily_Hughes_Spin_-_2006_Skate_America.jpg  
> *** «Уголок слёз и поцелуев» - так называют место, где фигурист и его тренер ожидают оценок.


	4. Chapter 4

Всю следующую неделю Шерлок мотался от одного тренера к другому, пытаясь заполучить партнёршу и понимая, что не успевает. Ни одна из парниц не желала расставаться с проверенным партнёром и начинать кататься с одиночником, ни одна из одиночниц не хотела рисковать своим местом в рейтинге ради того, чтобы начать кататься с фигуристом, на котором все давно уже поставили крест. Шерлок возвращался домой несолоно хлебавши, злой, как чёрт, ворча, что все его попытки вернуться в большой спорт бессмысленны, на что Джон неизменно отвечал, что нет ничего невозможного. Чтобы доказать это своим примером, Уотсон тащил Холмса среди ночи на каток и учился у него премудростям фигурного катания.

Поначалу хоккеисту ужасно мешали зубцы на коньках, и он всё время из-за них спотыкался, полируя мягким местом лёд, но через пару ночей привык. Выписывать на льду обязательные фигуры Уотсону было до зубовного скрежета скучно. А Шерлок не понимал этого, ведь ему с раннего детства нравилось вычерчивать на льду лезвиями своих коньков геометрически правильные вензеля, в этом он видел истинную красоту фигурного катания, кроме того, это помогало ему сосредоточиться. Его круги были настолько безупречны, что их можно было проверять циркулем. 

В предпоследний день одиночница Сара Сойер отказала Шерлоку, но весьма недвусмысленно намекнула сопровождавшему его в тот день Джону, что охотно бы встала в пару с ним. Предприимчивый Уотсон не растерялся и по принципу: «Куй железо, не отходя от кассы» пригласил девушку на свидание. Этим же вечером. Не всё же время ему с мужиком жить, будь тот хоть трижды олимпийский чемпион. Пора уже прийти в себя после недавнего разочарования и начать жизнь заново, найдя себе хорошенькую подружку. Худенькая миловидная Сара как нельзя лучше подходила под представления Уотсона о хорошеньких цыпочках.

Встретившись в центре города, они немного побродили по набережной Виктории от моста Ватерлоо до Вестминстерского моста. Перешли по нему на южный берег Темзы и направились в парк Джубили Гарденс. Там Сара соблазнила Джона полюбоваться панорамой ночного города из кабины Лондонского глаза. Усыпанный мириадами огней город завораживал своей красотой. Устремлённые в небо громады небоскрёбов мирно соседствовали со средневековой основательностью подсвеченного прожекторами Вестминстерского дворца, что настраивало на романтический лад. На прощание Джон и Сара поцеловались и обменялись номерами телефонов. В общем, свидание удалось на славу. Однако радужное настроение вернувшегося домой Уотсона было подпорчено брюзжанием раздражённого его отсутствием Холмса.

 

Джон втравил его в эту авантюру, обещал моральную поддержку, и вот, когда Шерлок всё ещё находился в «подвешенном» состоянии, вдруг бросил его ради свидания с какой-то вертихвосткой. Немыслимо. Как преданный фанат Джон обязан был неотлучно находиться при нём, чтобы оказывать моральную поддержку, варить кофе, готовить ужин, петь дифирамбы и в попку целовать. А он вместо этого шляется чёрт знает где. 

\- Где ты был? – тоном ревнивой супруги, уже приготовившей скалку, дабы угостить ею гулёну-мужа, спросил Шерлок.

\- У нас с Сарой было свидание. Знаешь, так иногда бывает, когда двое увлечены друг другом и проводят время вместе.

\- А как же наши занятия? Мы уже час, как должны были тренироваться на катке, - обиженно сказал Шерлок. - Ну, если это тебе неинтересно, то можем отменить тренировки, - заявил Холмс, продолжая нервно метаться по квартире.

\- Нет, что ты, это – самое лучшее, что случается со мной за день. Сейчас, я только переоденусь, и мы поедем на каток, - Джону пришлось уговаривать его, словно капризного ребёнка.

\- Хорошо, но в наказание за опоздание я выжму из тебя все соки, - мстительно улыбнулся Шерлок, - и апельсиновый, и яблочный, и желудочный.

Холмс действительно гонял его до утра и десятого пота. В какой-то момент Уотсон даже пожалел, что связался с этим маньяком, но, с другой стороны, у него уже начинало что-то получаться, да и Шерлок теперь был настроен по-боевому, а это было немалой победой перед решающим днём.

 

Итак, до окончания регистрации пар оставался всего один день и лишь одна фигуристка, к которой Шерлок ещё не успел подкатить со своим предложением. Он ожидал услышать отказ и от неё, но Хупер согласилась, и они сразу помчались в спорткомитет, чтобы зарегистрироваться в качестве пары.

Этим вечером, в очередной раз увидев постную физиономию Шерлока, Джон спросил:

\- Ну что, опять?..

\- Нет, Хупер согласилась.

\- Так чем же ты недоволен? – удивился его мрачному байроническому виду Уотсон. - Она, конечно, звёзд с неба не хватает и часто падает даже на ровном месте, но ты ведь можешь научить её правильной технике исполнения прыжков.

\- Странно, что все остальные ответили мне категорическим отказом, а она сразу согласилась. Думаю, Мориарти был уверен, что я, узнав о его намерении выступать в парном катании, вновь захочу с ним посоперничать и сразу кинусь искать себе партнёршу, - объяснил Холмс. - С него сталось бы заранее переговорить со всеми, к кому я мог обратиться, и угрозами либо посулами вынудить их отказать мне, оставив единственный возможный выход – средненькую фигуристку Хупер, давно влюблённую в него. Ей даже особо ничего не нужно будет делать – всего лишь плохо кататься, заваливая на соревнованиях большинство элементов, и надо мной все будут потешаться, а Джим с такой сильной партнёршей, как Адлер, на нашем фоне будет блистать, уверенно идя к победе. Не удивлюсь, если травма спины Джеффа Хоупа была ими подстроена.

\- Если ты знаешь об этой ловушке, то можешь её избежать. Ты ведь вполне способен переманить Молли на свою сторону. Пара комплиментов, загадочный взгляд… (ну, не мне тебя учить), и девушка твоя, - предложил ему Джон.

\- А что, это может сработать, - взъерошил волосы Шерлок. - Завтра мы с Молли поедем договариваться с тренером Лестрейдом, а сейчас мы с тобой отправимся на каток, где я буду учить тебя простеньким прыжкам.

\- Вот так сразу прыжки? Может, лучше с вращений начнём?

\- Нет, вращения сложнее, обычно им учат уже после прыжков.

\- Кто бы мог подумать…

 

Когда Шерлок и Молли приехали к Грегу, тот тренировал пару смуглых узкоглазых подростков. Лестрейд обрадовался желанию Шерлока вернуться в большой спорт, и даже обнял его на радостях.

\- У тебя новые воспитанники? – указывая на невысоких фигуристов, спросил Шерлок.

\- Да, а у тебя новые сводные брат и сестра, Майкрофт усыновил этих детишек, - ошарашил его тренер.

\- Он усыновил китайцев? – удивился Шерлок.

\- Ну да, это модно, сейчас всё китайское, - философски заметил Лестрейд. – Прости Шерлок, я бы рад тренировать вас, но если Майкрофт узнает, у меня будут большие неприятности. 

\- И ты, Брут… - ох, не ожидал Шерлок от Грегори такого сюрприза. Это ж теперь придётся другого тренера искать.

\- Не обижайся, Шерлок, но я не хочу потерять работу, а твой, кхм, Холмс-старший вполне может мне это устроить, если я рискну его ослушаться. Но я посоветую тебе, к кому обратиться. Недавно в нашу страну приехал Чарльз Магнуссен, и он как раз набирает учеников. Если вас не пугают его методы, можете попроситься к нему.

\- Нет, Шерлок, о нём такое рассказывают… - запричитала Молли, - что он унижает своих учеников и пристаёт к ученицам.

\- Да я сам ему такое устрою, если посмеет тебя обидеть… - пообещал Шерлок. – Так что не дрейфь. – Да, Магнуссен заслужил репутацию довольно жёсткого тренера, но те, кто от него не сбегают, очень быстро улучшают свои результаты, а нам с тобой как раз это и нужно.


	5. Chapter 5

Джон собирался сопровождать Шерлока на встречу с Лестрейдом, но на следующее утро после их попрыгушек не смог даже встать с кровати. Мышцы ног болели как никогда в жизни, а коленные суставы ныли так, словно их кто-то всю ночь выкручивал. Задница и бёдра превратились в отбивную котлету. Небось, там теперь одна сплошная гематома. Так что, проснувшись, Джон пожалел, что не убился вчера об лёд, когда с упорством пьяного повторял этот чёртов прыжок, раз за разом приземляясь на мягкое место. Как же, неужели он спасует перед трудностями и не освоит этот треклятый двойной сальхов, который Шерлок называл самым простым из рёберных прыжков. Ох, зря он вчера не слушал Холмса, бубнившего что-то об угловой скорости вращения и центробежном ускорении около 10g, которые действуют на фигуриста во время прыжка. Думал, этот умник выпендривается, набивая себе цену. Ан нет. Эти самые 10g, домноженные на его, в общем-то, небольшую массу, в момент приземления конкретно бахали по коленям, из-за чего он теперь чувствовал себя ни на что не годной рухлядью. Хоть он и размялся, как следует, в зале перед выходом на лёд, разогрев все группы мышц, но это его не спасло. Знал бы, насколько худо будет с утра, то не стал бы отказываться от массажа, который вчера любезно предлагал сделать ему Шерлок. Так нет же, застеснялся, как девица на выданье, того что его ноги будет разминать мужик. Как будто с ним раньше никогда массажисты не работали. Обычно массажисты воспринимались им как врачи и ничуть не смущали его, а в предложении Шерлока он почему-то углядел скрытый эротический подтекст. 

Джон со стоном перевернулся на другой бок. Идиот! Зачем он вообще ввязался в эту авантюру?! Что он хотел доказать? А ещё ведь на свою тренировку после обеда идти. Конечно, если встанет с постели. Джон сжал зубы, чтобы не заскулить от боли, кое-как дотянулся до тумбочки, достал оттуда мазь «Бенгей», и, матерясь сквозь зубы, начал массировать вспухшие мышцы. По уму, следовало бы сделать это вчера сразу после возвращения домой, но тогда ему жутко хотелось спать, и усталость пересилила здравый смысл. Поспал. А теперь попробуй-ка разгони залежи молочной кислоты, из-за которой мышцы словно налиты свинцом. Ноги Джон разминал долго и вдумчиво. Закончил и попытался встать лишь тогда, когда понял, что ещё минута промедления, и лопнет мочевой пузырь.

Он кое-как сполз с кровати и, еле передвигая нижними конечностями, поковылял по направлению к ванной комнате. Ноги не слушались, складывалось впечатление, что теперь ему придётся заново учиться ходить. Самым ужасным моментом этого недоброго во всех отношениях утра оказался спуск по лестнице, ибо даже от этой смехотворной нагрузки сразу заныли мышцы бёдер и голеней.

\- Что-то у тебя сегодня походка, как у кавалериста, - поддел его кудрявый тиран, поправлявший воротник пальто перед зеркалом. – Я так понимаю, что тебя не стоит ждать.

\- Думаю, ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы самостоятельно переговорить с тренером, - ответил Джон, с трудом подавив в себе порыв придушить эту язвительную сволочь её же шарфом.

\- Счастливо оставаться, - Шерлок вприпрыжку спустился по лестнице, слово не он вчера в течение часа сигал и два, и три оборота. Двужильный он, что ли?

Джон с трудом добрёл до столь желанных сантехнических удобств, отлил, после чего ему несколько полегчало, и встал под горячий душ. Долго стоял под упругими струями, снова массируя одеревеневшие мышцы. Чуток попустило, но до нормального состояния было ещё далеко. Зато можно было выползти на кухню и подумать о хлебе насущном.

 

\- Эй, Уотсон, это кто ж тебя так заездил, что ты теперь враскоряку ходишь? – как Джон и предполагал, его своеобразная походка не осталась незамеченной.

\- Переусердствовал вчера в тренажёрке, а потом сразу свалился спать, - ответил он заранее заготовленной фразой.

\- Мы же вроде вместе с тобой тренировались, а ходим нормально, - заржал капитан Бэрримор.

\- Нагрузка показалась мне недостаточной, и, немного отдохнув, я вернулся, чтобы продолжить, - сказал Джон. Не объяснять же в самом деле, что он вчера с фигуристом тренировался. Засмеют ведь.

\- Мышцы у тебя, как у воробья под коленкой, а дорвался до тренажёров, как вшивый до мыла, вот и перетрудился. А ради чего? Тебе всё равно на следующий сезон контракт не продлят, - подал голос завидущий Ник Ричмонд из дублирующего состава. Конечно, надеется, что Джона турнут, а его возьмут в основной состав.

\- А это мы ещё посмотрим, - разозлился Джон.

Именно эта злость и помогла ему выполнить положенный комплекс упражнений наравне с остальными, но это были ещё цветочки. Потому что теперь нужно было напялить на себя форму со всеми прибамбасами и продолжить тренировку на льду. И вот тут-то Джона ждал неприятный сюрприз. Ноги, с трудом привыкшие вчера к высоким ботинкам фигурных коньков, жёстко фиксирующих голеностоп, теперь вихляли из стороны в сторону, не давая быстро вести шайбу и выполнять уклонения от сокомандников, пытавшихся атаковать его.

\- Уотсон, к бортику! - рявкнул тренер.

Предчувствующий выволочку Джон понуро подъехал к нему.

\- Уотсон, я тебя взял в команду нападающим ради твоей скорости и маневренности, а ты ползаешь, как хромая беременная черепаха! Ну что там у тебя снова случилось? - Вопрос был риторическим, и тренер не стал делать паузы, чтобы услышать ответ. - Прочь с глаз моих, жалкое хромое несчастье. И чтоб на следующей тренировке был в форме, иначе вылетишь из команды досрочно.

И ведь ничего не попишешь, в таком состоянии действительно лучше было не выходить на лёд, ибо и сам травму можешь получить, и товарищей подвести. И Джон поплёлся в раздевалку. Доехав домой, он с трудом вскарабкался по лестнице, удивляясь, как смог заставить себя утром по ней спуститься, и рухнул на кровать. Провалялся там трупьём до вечера, пока не позвонила Сара. Впервые женщина пригласила Джона на свидание, а он отказался. Ну не мог же он, в самом деле, показаться ей на глаза в таком виде. На героя-любовника сегодня он явно не тянул. И дело было не только в его физическом состоянии нестояния. После слов тренера он чувствовал себя неудачником. А разве может неудачник соблазнить женщину?

 

К счастью, Магнуссен взял Шерлока в оборот и теперь выжимал из него все соки, так что в следующие пару недель у того не оставалось сил мучить Джона прыжками и своей хандрой. Теперь по утрам Шерлок пробегал положенные 5 миль кросса, завтракал низкокалорийными продуктами и отправлялся на утреннюю тренировку по общей физической подготовке, а вечером у него были сначала занятия в зале с хореографом, а потом тренировки на льду. А в перерывах между ними - встречи с костюмерами, изучение последних изменений правил фигурного катания, просмотр видеозаписей выступлений лучших спортивных пар и выбор музыки для короткой и произвольной программ. День Шерлока отныне был распланирован чуть ли не по минутам, и у него не было времени ни на работу, ни на занятия с Джоном. Ведь тренировки по общей физической подготовке одиночников были рассчитаны не на накачивание мышц, а на укрепление мышц и связок стопы, спины и брюшного пресса и координацию движений, а теперь Шерлоку приходилось перестаиваться, накачивая мышцы плечевого пояса, чтобы иметь возможность таскать на руках свою партнёршу. Так что в первое время он был измочален не меньше, чем Джон после своих первых попрыгушек, и не имел ни сил, ни времени терроризировать соседа. 

Благодаря этому Джон быстро вернулся в привычный размеренный ритм жизни, правильно дозируя нагрузки на тренировках и не забывая об отдыхе. Тренер, видя старательность Уотсона, сменил гнев на милость и позволял ему выходить на площадку в одной из смен. Звёзд с неба Джон, конечно, не хватал, но и не пас задних (к концу игры у него обычно было не меньше двух результативных передач)*. Несколько раз он встречался с Сарой, но дальше невинных поцелуев дело не заходило. Чтобы сдвинуть их отношения с мёртвой точки, Джон подумывал о том, чтобы пригласить её на игру. Или лучше не рисковать?

 

\- Стоп! Хупер, что ты делаешь?! - заорал в очередной раз Магнуссен.

\- Ничего, - смутилась Молли.

\- Вот именно. Ты ждёшь, когда партнёр поднимет тебя, а ты должна сама на него запрыгивать. Если ты не будешь помогать Холмсу выполнять верхние поддержки, то он быстро сорвёт себе спину, - после этих слов тренера Шерлоку стало ясно, как получил травму позвоночника прежний партнёр Ирэн Адлер. - Пока я не вижу в вас пару. Я вижу амёбу и снеговика, каждый из которых катается сам про себе. Зрители и судьи должны верить в вашу страсть, а пока заметны лишь слабые попытки взаимодействия двух одиночек. Делайте, что хотите, но к следующей тренировке я должен поверить в то, что у вас особые отношения друг к другу, - Это заявление Магнуссена перекликалось с советом, который дал Шерлоку Джон. Поэтому Холмс решил взять его на вооружение и после тренировки вызвался проводить Молли домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Имеется в виду передача, с которой шайба была забита в ворота противника


	6. Chapter 6

Всю дорогу Шерлок безуспешно пытался расшевелить Молли, но та была слишком зажата. То ли её действительно не интересовала ни одна из тем, на которые Шерлок пытался с ней поговорить, то ли ей было неприятно его общество. Дело сдвинулось с мёртвой точки лишь тогда, когда Молли отперла дверь своей квартиры, и оттуда к ней под ноги с радостным мявом бросились сразу пять кошек. Шерлок взял на руки одну из пушистых мерзавок, пытавшихся запустить когти в колготки своей хозяйки, и стал чесать её за ушком, пока Молли пыталась справиться с остальными хвостатыми монстриками, боровшимися за её внимание. Молли благосклонно взглянула на Шерлока и спросила:

\- Ты тоже любишь кошек?

\- Как можно их не любить? - ответил тот, мгновенно поняв, что нащупал одну из чувствительных точек, используя которую можно добиться расположения своей партнёрши.

\- А много их у тебя?

\- Ни одной. Я сам порой по несколько дней не ем, так ещё б и животных голодом уморил.

Воркуя со своими домашними любимцами, Молли направилась на кухню, и Шерлок беспрепятственно последовал за ней, осматриваясь по сторонам, ведь квартира многое могла сказать о привычках и характере своей хозяйки. Он отпустил из рук пушистую тушку, которой вдруг разонравилось его общество, и свернул в небольшую гостиную.

Вещей было немного. Похоже, что Хупер была весьма непритязательна в быту. Отсутствие мужской одежды и множество кошек говорили о том, что она живёт одна. На стене висела фотография в дорогой рамке, на которой были запечатлены мужчина и женщина, чем-то похожие на Молли. Из этого Шерлок заключил, что она любит родителей, но не имеет возможности видеться с ними часто. Молли клацнула дверцей холодильника, после чего кошачьи вопли приобрели иную тональность, постепенно сменяясь довольным урчанием, и показалась в дверях.

\- Извини, ничего не дают сделать, пока не покормлю их.

\- Это твои родители? - Шерлок указал на снимок.

\- Да, - кивнула Молли.

\- А я не знаю своих родителей, даже никогда не видел их фотографий. У меня был только Майкрофт, а сейчас никого нет, - сказал Холмс и глубоко вздохнул, ненавязчиво давя на жалость, от которой, как известно, у женщин до любви всего один шаг.

\- Мне жаль, что он так с тобой поступил, - в голосе Молли звучало искреннее сочувствие. Девушка была мягкой и доброй по своей природе, и это можно было обратить в свою пользу.

\- То, что нас не убивает, делает нас сильнее, - Шерлок слегка улыбнулся, глядя на неё из-под опущенных ресниц. Он прекрасно знал, насколько этот взгляд любили фотографы и как он действовал на его фанаток. – Могу я воспользоваться твоей ванной?

\- Конечно, она там, - махнула рукой Молли.

Шерлок вошёл в небольшую чистенькую комнату. На самом деле ему нужно было попасть сюда, чтобы осмотреться, а вовсе не из-за естественной надобности. В стаканчике на полке у зеркала стояло две зубных щётки, значит, Джим иногда оставался у неё на ночь, но долго задерживаться не собирался, иначе перевёз бы в её квартиру хотя бы самое необходимое из своих вещей. Влияние Джима на Молли было велико, но Шерлок ведь тоже не лыком шит и при желании мог обаять кого угодно. Он вышел из ванной комнаты, строя планы предстоящей кампании.

\- Уже поздно, а у нас с утра СФП*, так что я пойду. Спокойной ночи, Молли Хупер, - Шерлок подошёл к Молли и поцеловал её в щеку, отчего девушка вздрогнула. - Ты не должна так реагировать, нам ведь с тобой придётся изображать страсть для Магнуссена и зрителей. Так что нужно как можно быстрее привыкнуть друг к другу, для чего придётся видеться не только на тренировках.

\- Я постараюсь, - Молли смущённо опустила глаза.

 

Шерлок шёл домой окрылённый, предвкушая, как обсудит новости с Джоном, однако дома его ждал неприятный сюрприз: этот потрёпанный ловелас привёл домой женщину, и теперь расточал ей улыбки и комплименты, не обращая внимания на жаждущего поболтать с ним соседа. Шерлоку почему-то стало очень обидно, хоть он и понимал, что Джон имеет право на личную жизнь. Он холодно поздоровался с мисс Сойер и, швырнув спортивную сумку в прихожей, направился в свою спальню.

\- Шерлок, ты куда? Разве ты не посидишь с нами? - раздался удивлённый голос Джона.

\- Не думал, что вам нужен третий, - буркнул из-за двери Шерлок. Ему вовсе не улыбалось остаток вечера сидеть и смотреть, как они любезничают друг с другом.

\- Не нужен, я просто стараюсь быть вежливым, ты тоже мог бы хотя бы попытаться. Неужели ты не знаешь, что такое такт? - Джон подошёл к двери его спальни. Он и правда не понимал, какая муха сегодня укусила его соседа.

\- Это - замалчивание правды, - раздалось из-за двери. - А правда состоит в том, что она играет с тобой. Признайся, тебе ведь до сих пор не удалось затащить её в постель?

\- Ну знаешь… - возмутился Ватсон.

\- Так значит, да, - заключил Шерлок.

\- Иди ты… сам знаешь куда!.. - выпалил Джон и вернулся к своей даме.

\- Сам сказал - сам пошёл… - Шерлок не мог допустить, чтобы последнее слово осталось не за ним.

 

В этот день у них была примерка костюмов. Едва увидев партнёршу в новом бирюзовом платьице-разлетайке, Шерлок принялся расточать ей комплименты:

\- Молли, тебе так идёт этот цвет, он очень освежает твоё лицо.

\- Спасибо, - щёки её порозовели, а глаза заблестели. Похоже, она была неизбалованна мужским вниманием и не умела принимать комплименты. - Тебе тоже хорошо в этом комбинезоне, очень подходит к цвету твоих глаз.

\- Ну-ка, подвигайся, чтобы понять, не жмёт ли тебе платье.

Молли взмахнула ногой, подняла руки вверх, затем наклонилась, демонстрируя трусики того же цвета, что и платье.

\- Нет, всё нормально. Очень приятная на ощупь эластичная ткань. Даже не хочется снимать.

\- Так не снимай, давай потренируемся в костюмах, - решил Шерлок.

\- Нельзя, - вмешался портной, - их нужно ещё расшить блёстками. - Мистер Холмс, а Вас всё устраивает?

\- Немного жмёт в паху. Мне кажется, что брюки чересчур узки, - ответил Шерлок.

\- А мне кажется, что вы себе льстите, - нахально заявил мастер кройки и шитья.

\- Не хотелось бы, чтобы во время выступления брюки лопнули на заднице. Молли, идём на лёд, посмотрим, выдержит ли наши нагрузки эта красота.

\- Но ведь после этого костюмы пропитаются потом, и их придётся стирать, - всплеснул руками портной.

\- Заодно и проверим, выдержит ли эта приятная на ощупь ткань стирку и насколько прочна её окраска. Молли, запомни, это - твой цвет, тебе нужно носить яркие вещи, ты ведь молодая красивая девушка, - услышав последние слова, Молли сравнялась цветом щёк с пожарной машиной.

Катаясь в костюме для выступлений, Шерлок испытывал совсем иные ощущения, нежели во время тренировок в обычном спортивном костюме. Словно бы и не было трёхлетнего перерыва и ему всё было по плечу. Адреналин снова будоражил кровь, даря массу энергии. Радость от ощущения силы и ловкости тела. Лёгкое и в то же время быстрое скольжение. Прохладный воздух, остужавший его разгорячённое лицо, сияние глаз Молли, когда Шерлок встречался с ней взглядом. Именно сегодня она стала доверять ему, и во время выбросов и верхних поддержек взлетала в воздух, как птичка, не боясь, что может упасть. Вероятно, как раз поэтому ни разу не упала. Однако шов в паху таки лопнул после того, как Шерлок уселся на шпагат в конце их короткой программы.

\- Гораздо лучше, - сдержанно похвалил их Магнуссен. - Вот только верхнюю поддержку вы передержали на две секунды. Холмс, ты перед лутцем перешёл с внешнего ребра на внутреннее и в результате получился непреднамеренный флип, который уже был у вас в программе не в каскаде, следовательно, не был бы засчитан, - отрезвил его тренер. - Хупер, шаги в дорожках должны быть изящнее, ты же не лёд рубишь. Вращения у вас всё ещё несинхронные. Вы должны чувствовать друг друга даже на расстоянии.

Молли обиженно насупилась.

\- Не переживай, всё это поправимо, мы с тобой ещё поборемся за медали, - приобняв её, шепнул Шерлок.

\- Холмс, так и будете сверкать голой задницей или пойдёте переодеться? Как смените штаны, возвращайтесь на лёд, чтобы повторить элементы, которые плохо у вас получаются.

 

\- Новая причёска. Так тебе больше идёт, - заметив изменения во внешности своей партнёрши, Шерлок тут же прокомментировал это вслух. Молли действительно стала в последнее время лучше одеваться и менять причёски. Кажется, она уже, хоть и неосознанно, хотела ему понравиться. Стало быть, он на верном пути.

\- Спасибо, - потупилась та.

\- Я уже видел, где ты живёшь. Может быть, сходим сегодня ко мне? - предложил Шерлок, чтобы закрепить успех.

\- Вряд ли это будет удобно, - замялась она.

\- Неудобно спать на потолке. Да и что тут такого? Мы просто выпьем чаю и немного поговорим.

\- Но ты же говорил, что живёшь не один. Твой сосед не будет против?

\- Да что ты, Джон просто очаровашка и обожает гостей, - уверил её Шерлок, втайне желая убить одним выстрелом двух зайцев: и с Молли поближе сойтись, и милашке Джону насыпать соли на хвост.

Стоило Ватсону переступить порог квартиры, как он почувствовал приятный аромат экзотических фруктов, розы и ещё каких-то цветов. Он поднялся наверх и увидел хихикающую мисс Хупер, которой Шерлок что-то шептал на ухо. Они сидели за столом, на котором стояли чашки с дымящимся чаем. Там же, на столе, стояла и пачка чая «Ночь Клеопатры», подаренная ему Сарой неделю назад и до сих пор нераспечатанная.

\- Ты заварил чай, который подарила мне Сара?! – вместо приветствия возмутился Ватсон.

\- Ну прости, я не знал, что ты собираешься до конца жизни на него молиться, - ответил кудрявый нахал. - Присаживайся, в заварном чайнике ещё осталось немного, тебе как раз хватит.

\- Я берёг его для торжественного случая, - пояснил Джон, понимая, что совсем не хочет с ними сидеть и смотреть, как Шерлок охмуряет Молли. Вроде бы сам предложил соседу за ней приударить, а теперь чувствовал ревность, оттого, что Шерлок улыбается не ему, а этой мымре.

\- Ты знаешь, что-то мне не хочется ни есть, ни пить. Я зверски устал, так что пойду спать, - сочинив на ходу более-менее благовидный предлог, Джон поднялся к себе.

\- По-моему, он обиделся. Наверное, не стоило брать его чай, - заключила Молли.

\- Странно, обычно он – довольно гостеприимный хозяин, - с трудом сдерживая радостную улыбку, ответил ей Шерлок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *СФП – специальная физическая подготовка


	7. Chapter 7

А ведь Шерлок был прав: Сара до сих пор кормила Джона завтраками, не позволяя перейти к более близким контактам. Поэтому Джон в конце концов решился пригласить её на хоккейный матч. Странно, но её присутствие на трибуне не воодушевило его, а, напротив, заронило неуверенность и заставило нервничать. Он не столько следил за игрой, сколько беспокоился о том, как будет выглядеть со стороны. Уотсон всё время поглядывал на трибуну, где сидела Сара, из-за чего раз за разом упускал шайбу и не мог сделать ни одной результативной передачи. Недовольный его игрой тренер после первой же отыгранной Джоном смены назвал горе-игрока черепахой Тортиллой и больше не выпустил на лёд. Так что на протяжении почти всей игры Джон прохлаждался на скамейке запасных, тоскливо поглядывая на свою подружку, которая откровенно скучала и разглядывала соседей, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за игрой. Так замысел Уотсона предстать перед ней в выигрышном свете провалился с треском. А после игры ещё предстоял «разбор полётов»… 

Самым паршивым событием этого вечера оказался не разнос от тренера и зубоскальство товарищей, заметивших, как Джон поглядывал на миниатюрную шатенку, сидевшую в седьмом ряду 105 сектора, что «трёхконтинентальный» Уотсон потерял хватку, а то, что Сара ушла домой сразу же после матча.

Когда он, переодевшись и приняв душ, позвонил ей, чтобы поинтересоваться, почему она не дождалась его, Сара ответила:

\- Было поздно, а у меня завтра утренняя тренировка, мне нужно хорошо выспаться, ведь чемпионат Великобритании на носу.

\- Ну как тебе игра?

\- Не знаю, я мало что поняла, - призналась Сара. Какая-то суета, беготня, потасовки на поле. Скажи, зачем всё время останавливали игру и меняли игроков?

\- Смена длится минуту. На таких скоростях, на которых мы носимся по площадке, больше не выдержишь. Нас меняют, чтобы мы могли отдышаться перед тем, как продолжить играть. Вы ведь тоже задыхаетесь и едва не падаете с ног от усталости, исполнив короткую или произвольную программу. А нам нужно отработать три периода по 20 минут чистого времени. Для того чтобы при этом не сдохнуть, и нужно всё время менять игроков, чтобы одни отдыхали, пока другие играют.

\- Так почему ты выходил на лёд всего один раз?

\- Так решили капитан и тренер. Это в интересах команды, - Джон едва не скрипнул зубами от злости на этих гадов, которые не дали ему сегодня второго шанса. Хотя, если трезво поразмыслить, злиться ему следовало, прежде всего, на себя за то, что не смог собраться и сыграть, как в свои лучшие годы.

\- Жаль. Джон, знаешь, уже поздно, я мне нужно ложиться спать.

\- Сара, может, мы встретимся завтра вечером?

\- Завтра я не смогу.

\- А послезавтра?

\- Извини, Джон, но мне сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на тренировках и соблюдать режим дня. Этого требует мой тренер, - Сара нашла благовидный предлог, чтобы отделаться от поклонника, не оправдавшего её ожиданий. Когда она впервые увидела его рядом с Холмсом, Джон выглядел сильным и уверенным, а сегодня предстал перед ней не в лучшем свете: какой-то маленький, щупленький на фоне высоких широкоплечих защитников… Короче, жалкая ничтожная личность, к тому же, позволяющая другим помыкать собой.

\- Всего хорошего, удачи на соревнованиях, - Джон понял, что это был даже не полуфинал, а финал их отношений.

 

В один из первых дней Магнуссен пришёл с исписанной формулами и схемами тетрадью и объяснил Шерлоку, в чём причина ошибки, по которой тому не удавался тройной аксель - высокая остаточная угловая скорость вращения тела. Шерлок понял, что, выполняя аксель, он раз за разом проявлял чрезмерное усердие, чтобы докрутить прыжок, из-за чего при приземлении не мог удержать равновесие и касался льда второй ногой. Теперь, когда он понял, в что именно делал раньше неправильно, дело быстро пошло на лад, и вскоре его тройной аксель стал не хуже остальных прыжков.

Молли стала носить разноцветные облегающие кофточки и красить губы более яркой помадой. Шерлок всякий раз отмечал это и отпускал ей комплименты по поводу каждой новой вещи или украшения, отчего она ещё больше расцветала и старалась кататься как можно лучше. Теперь во время исполнения программы она улыбалась Шерлоку вполне искренне. Холмс тоже не скупился на ответные улыбки и пускал ей бесиков глазами. Однако он не заходил дальше невинного флирта, потому что ему претила мысль о том, чтобы заниматься сексом ради корысти. Тем не менее, мисс Хупер вела себя как влюблённая женщина. Пусть с Джимом у неё и был изредка секс, но Шерлок давал ей нечто большее – уверенность в себе и ощущение того, что она красива и желанна. Проводя с ним день за днём на тренировках, она всё реже вспоминала о том, что должна была сделать на соревнованиях. Подкладывать свинью милому Шерлоку теперь не хотелось. Хотелось сделать всё, чтобы он радовался и гордился своей партнёршей.

 

Через три месяца после начала совместных тренировок Молли и Шерлок скатались настолько, что со стороны казалось, будто они были в паре с юности, и затея принимать участие в чемпионате страны в парном разряде уже не казалась Шерлоку столь безумной, как в тот момент, когда Джон подбил его на эту авантюру. В отличие от него, дела у хоккеиста были не столь блестящи - Джон чудом ещё не вылетел из команды. Шерлок понимал, что теперь он должен помочь Уотсону так, как тот помог ему поверить в свои силы и рискнуть взяться за невозможное. Но до чемпионата Великобритании оставались считанные дни, и на карту было поставлено слишком многое, чтобы отвлекаться сейчас от тренировок.

 

В этом году соревнования проходили Бирмингеме, где и встретились пары Адлер-Мориарти и Хупер-Холмс, тренировавшиеся у разных тренеров в противоположных концах Лондона. По итогам короткой программы Хупер и Холмс заняли второе место после Адлер и Мориарти с незначительным отрывом. А на пятки им наступали узкоглазые воспитанники Грегори Лестрейда. Восторгу Молли не было конца, ведь она никогда ещё не поднималась столь высоко. Однако чем выше взлетишь, тем болнее оттуда падать. Молли поняла эту простую истину лишь в женской раздевалке после выступления.

\- Ну что, Молли, ты довольна своим новым партнёром? – вкрадчивым голосом спросила Ирэн Адлер, подходя к Хупер с ленивой грацией готовящейся к прыжку чёрной пантеры.

\- Да, конечно. Он талантливый фигурист и очень внимательный партнёр.

\- Партнёр во всех смыслах этого слова? – спросила Ирэн, и Молли покраснела. - Поэтому ты забыла, зачем тебя с ним в пару поставили? Так я напомню, что ты должна дискредитировать Холмса, сделав так, чтобы он сорвал произвольную программу.

\- Я не могу, он был так добр ко мне, - Молли схватила спортивную сумку и направилась к двери, не желая больше разговаривать с Адлер. Но внезапно дорогу ей преградил Джеймс.

\- Я тоже был добр к тебе, - сказал он, легонько касаясь рукой правой щеки девушки. – Но если ты отказываешься от нашей договорённости, мы перейдём к плану «Б».

\- Что это за план? – заподозрила неладное Молли.

\- Это тебя уже не касается. Ты приняла своё решение и можешь быть свободна, - Мориарти сделал вид, что не хочет с ней больше говорить, и Молли сломалась. Она подбежала к Ирэн и, заглядывая ей в глаза, принялась упрашивать:

\- Ну скажите, что это за план?

\- У твоего партнёра может случиться беда с ногой, - снизошла до ответа Адлер. – Не знаю, это будет травма колена или перелом голени. – Джим за спиной Молли плотоядно улыбнулся, когда девушка вздрогнула, услышав эти слова. – Зато ты поступила благородно.

\- Джим, не надо плана «Б», я выполню наш уговор, - голос Молли был таким же бесцветным, как и её лицо, - когда она повернулась к Мориарти.

\- Вот и славно, - Джим погладил по волосам похожую на тряпичную куклу Молли. – В этом году от Великобритании на чемпионат мира может поехать лишь одна спортивная пара*, и это явно не ваша пара.

 

На следующее утро во время тренировки Молли Хупер неудачно приземлилась после выброса Кауфман*, после чего не смогла стать на правую ногу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Кауфман - Элемент парного фигурного катания на коньках, представляющий собой выброс аксель с приземлением партнерши без помощи партнера, выполняемый из открытой танцевальной позиции хватом за талию. Элемент назван именем фигуристов из США Синтии и Рональда Кауфман.  
> ** Каждая национальная федерация фигурного катания, входящая в ИСУ, по умолчанию имеет право выставить одного спортсмена в одиночных видах и одну пару — в парных. Некоторым странам позволено выставлять двух или трёх участников в дисциплине, в зависимости от того, насколько успешным было выступление на предыдущем чемпионате. Максимальное представительство от одной страны в одной дисциплине — три участника/пары. Спортивные пары из Великобритании не занимали высоких мест на чемпионатах мира с 1952 года, следовательно, имеют право выставлять на соревнования только одну пару.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Мне так жаль, Шерлок, что из-за меня ты пропустишь этот сезон, - Молли чуть не плакала от досады. Ведь Шерлок был таким милым и заботливым. После посещения больницы он отвёз её в гостиницу и даже донёс на руках от такси до номера и усадил на диван, чтобы она не нагружала больную ногу. И теперь Молли чувствовала себя последней сволочью, обманывая его. Однако из двух зол нужно было выбирать меньшее. Шерлок, как никто другой, был достоин победы, но Джим и Ирэн всё равно не дали бы ему выиграть этот чемпионат. Они ведь ни перед чем не остановятся.

\- Ничего страшного, потом наверстаем Главное - чтобы ты выздоровела, - Шерлок склонился, чтобы поцеловать её.

\- Подожди. Ты ведь много не знаешь обо мне, - остановила его Молли. - Джим уговорил меня кататься с тобой. Я должна была подставить тебя. Он пообещал, что тогда на следующий год возьмёт меня в пару. Но теперь я понимаю, что они обманули меня. Он не расстанется с Ирэн. Да и я не хочу терять такого внимательного партнёра, как ты. 

\- Я знал это с самого начала, - сказал Шерлок. - Все фигуристки сразу отказывали мне, а ты подозрительно быстро согласилась. Кроме того, я прекрасно помню, как ты смотрела на него четыре года назад.

\- И ты всё равно стал кататься со мной, зная, что я могу подложить тебе свинью? Вот, смотри, что я должна была подсыпать тебе в апельсиновый сок перед выступлением, - в порыве самобичевания Молли потянулась за сумочкой и достала оттуда упаковку эфедрина*.

\- Я очень хотел вернуться в фигурное катание и у меня не было выбора. Откровенность за откровенность: я решил поухаживать за тобой, чтобы ты не стала делать мне пакостей, - признался Шерлок.

\- Это подло! - Молли вскочила с дивана и влепила ему звонкую пощёчину.

\- Не более чем твоё враньё. Ведь на самом деле твоя травма не настолько серьёзна, - спокойно сказал Шерлок, от которого не укрылось, что девушка вполне уверенно стоит на обеих ногах. - Молли, мы были всего в одном шаге от победы. Неужели ты не хочешь выиграть чемпионат?

\- Хочу. Я ведь раньше никогда не поднималась до столь высокой позиции, - Молли вновь стало стыдно за своё поведение. - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты пострадал. А Джим грозился организовать тебе травму, если я не сделаю того, чего он от меня требует.

\- Обо мне не беспокойся. Сделай это ради себя, выйди на лёд и покажи, на что ты способна.

\- Хорошо, - кивнула Молли - Шерлок, так я совсем не нравлюсь тебе? - пытаясь справиться со слезами, готовыми брызнуть из глаз, спросила она.

\- Нравишься, но только как друг. Я действительно считаю тебя довольно привлекательной женщиной. Просто женщины не в моём вкусе.

\- Спасибо за правду. Завтра утром я приду на тренировку, а сейчас уходи, я должна побыть одна.

\- Что бы ты о себе не думала, но ты - очень хороший человек, - Шерлок направился к двери, а Молли рухнула на диван и заплакала. Может ведь хороший человек поплакать, когда ему плохо?

 

На следующий день, когда Молли Хупер появилась на утренней тренировке, Ирэн Адлер почуяла неладное. Хупер и Холмс выполняли все поддержки и прыжки блестяще, несмотря на перебинтованную ногу партнёрши.

\- Я думала, что они снимутся с соревнований из-за травмы этой курицы, - шепнула Ирэн Джиму.

\- Не переживай, всё идёт по плану, - успокоил её тот, глядя, как Молли подъезжает к бортику, вытаскивает из сумки бутылку с апельсиновым соком и протягивает её Шерлоку.

Холмс отпил несколько глотков, закрыл крышку и направился в сторону Адлер и Мориарти. Он резко затормозил в нескольких дюймах от них и, протянув бутылку Джиму, сказал:

\- Не хочешь отведать коктейля с эфедринчиком? Тебе понадобится. Иначе ведь ты у меня не выиграешь.

\- Я выигрывал у тебя на Скейт Америка и на Кубке Москвы** в 2006, - завёлся Мориарти.

\- Да, но только потому, что я сидел тогда на наркоте, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. - А сейчас у тебя нет шансов, - фигурист отвесил соперникам шутовской поклон и вернулся к своей партнёрше.

\- А это мы ещё посмотрим, - прошипел Джим.

\- Что ты задумал? - плотоядно улыбнулась Ирэн. 

\- Увидишь. Одно могу сказать точно: Шерлок Холмс не сможет выступить сегодня вечером.

После окончания тренировки у спортсменов было достаточно времени, чтобы поесть и отдохнуть перед вечерним выступлением. Шерлок хотел сопроводить Молли домой, но она отказалась. Усадив её в такси, он поймал следующее и назвал адрес гостиницы, в которой остановился вместе с Уотсоном, приехавшим поддержать его. Минут через пять Холмс понял, что такси едет не туда, куда ему было нужно, и принялся стучать по пластиковой перегородке. Без толку - водитель лишь прибавил скорость. Шерлок хотел выйти, когда машина остановилась на светофоре, но дверцы оказались заблокированы. В этот момент водитель снял кепку и тёмные очки и обернулся к нему, и Шерлок понял, что за рулём был Мориарти.

 

Джон был сегодня очень расстроен, потому что Шерлок так и не вернулся в номер. А ведь собирались пообедать вдвоём перед тем, как поехать вместе в ледовый дворец. Небось любезничает сейчас со своей партнёршей. А может, и не только любезничает. Сам ведь надоумил Холмса приударить за Хупер, так что нечего теперь вздыхать. Пришлось есть одному в первой попавшейся забегаловке неподалёку от гостиницы, потом убивать время до вечера, лёжа в постели и возюкая пальцами по экрану своего новенького смартфона. «Джон, нужно либо разбираться, как использовать все функции своего смартфона, либо не позориться», - вспомнил он вчерашнее насмешливое высказывание Шерлока. Этой язве таки удалось пристыдить Джона и заставить его разобраться с такими полезными функциями, как GPS-поиск потерянного или украденного телефона.

Фигурист так и не появился, и Уотсону пришлось бы ехать на его выступление в гордом одиночестве, если бы он не столкнулся с Андерсоном. Тот исходил восторгами по поводу того, что его кумир снова катается и занимает довольно высокое место в рейтинге, так что пока они доехали до ледового дворца, у Джона разболелась голова от его трескотни. Сегодня Джона не радовало даже место в престижном секторе, куда ему вручил пригласительный Шерлок, и зависть Андерсона, вынужденного довольствоваться местом подальше и подешевле. Трибуны постепенно заполнялись людьми, у бортика появилась шестёрка фигуристов, которая должна была выйти на лёд в первой разминке. В этот момент Джона окликнула встревоженная Молли Хупер:

\- Привет, Джон. Шерлок с тобой?

\- Нет. Он не возвращался в номер. Я думал, что он с тобой.

\- Он собирался поехать после тренировки к себе в гостиницу. Он уже должен быть в спортзале и разогреваться, а его всё нет. Джон, я боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось. Подозреваю, что к его исчезновению причастен Мориарти. Я не слышала, о чём они говорили на утренней тренировке, но мне кажется, что они повздорили. Я звонила Шерлоку уже раз пять, но он не отвечает.

\- Его мобильный работает, значит, не всё так плохо, - постарался успокоить девушку Уотсон. - Иди в зал, разминайся, готовься к выступлению, а я постараюсь его найти.

Молли, одетая в простенький спортивный костюмчик, в последний раз с надеждой глянула на него и ушла. Джон вышел в фойе и вызвал программу, которой его учил вчера пользоваться Шерлок. Уотсон не знал пароля Холмса, но догадаться было несложно. Скорее всего, это - имя домашнего животного. Джон набрал: «Рэдберд» (так звали пса Шерлока) и вошёл в программу. Точка на карте, обозначавшая местоположение смартфона Шерлока, находилась за чертой города. Джон прикинул расстояние. Слишком далеко, час пик. Он может не успеть. Чертыхнувшись, Уотсон выскочил из ледового дворца и поймал такси.

 

Время шло, и вскоре на последнюю разминку должна была выйти шестёрка лидеров, в которую входила их пара, а Шерлока всё не было.

\- Бедняжка Молли, снова ты осталась без партнёра, - с притворным сочувствием сказала Ирэн, зашнуровывая коньки в раздевалке.

\- Шерлок не подведёт меня, он обязательно придёт, - ответила ей Молли, надеявшаяся до последнего.

\- Не думаю. Не стоило вам провоцировать Джима, - Ирэн в последний раз глянула в зеркало, подвела губы карминово-красной помадой и с видом королевы направилась к выходу.

Молли закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться, поняв, что Джим сделал что-то, что помешает Шерлоку вовремя явиться на соревнования. Но Джон ведь обещал его найти, так что ещё было рано отчаиваться. Чёрт с ней с этой победой, главное, чтобы Шерлок был цел. Хупер затянула потуже шнуровку на коньках и пошла по ковровой дорожке, ведущей к выходу на ледовое поле. У бортика её перехватил Магнуссен.

\- Где этот чёртов Шерлок Холмс?! Ты говорила, что он вот-вот приедет. Я уже дюжину раз ему звонил, но так и не дождался ответа. Опаздывать на тренировку непозволительно, но опаздывать на выступление - это просто неслыханно! - голос Магнуссена был полон с трудом сдерживаемой ярости, хотя он и выглядел спокойным.

\- Мистер Магнуссен, я уверена, случилось нечто экстраординарное, если он задержался. Он обязательно появится.

\- Даже если этот идиот и успеет к тому моменту, как объявят вашу пару, он рискует порвать связки, выходя на лёд без должного разогрева, - сказал тренер, и Молли поняла, насколько безнадёжна ситуация, в которой она оказалась. - Чем бы ни закончился сегодняшний вечер, я отказываюсь работать с таким разгильдяем.

Молли вышла на разминку крайне расстроенная. Она проехала пару кругов, прыгнула двойной лутц, затем тройной аксель и выполнила вращение в позиции волчок. Она делала всё автоматически, стараясь не думать, что в любом случае им с Шерлоком не видать места в сборной, как собственных ушей без зеркала. Кто возьмёт их туда без тренера? Молли снова разогналась для прыжка и из-за рассеянности чуть не столкнулась с узкоглазой воспитанницей Лестрейда, приземлившейся прямо перед её носом. Только этого ей не хватало для полного счастья... Осторожно выполнив дорожку шагов, Молли ушла со льда.

В раздевалке она выпила немного воды, но это не помогло успокоиться. Здесь, когда её никто не видел, она могла позволить себе немного всплакнуть. К тому моменту, когда в раздевалку вошла закончившая разминку Ирэн Адлер, Молли уже успела вытереть слёзы и подправить макияж. Сегодня они с Шерлоком должны были выступать последними. До введения новой системы судейства существовал «потолок» баллов и арбитры занижали оценки спортсменам, выступавшим в начале, и тот, кто выходил на лёд последним, имел некоторое преимущество, ведь судьи уже могли не скупиться. Но теперь последнее место среди выступающих в том или ином виде программы означало лишь то, что тебе придётся дольше нервничать, ожидая своей очереди. Если бы Молли ждала всего лишь своей очереди, она бы не настолько волновалась. Но она ждала партнёра, который мог и не прийти. 

Уже исполнили свою программу под музыку из «Мадам Баттерфляй» Су Линь Яо с братом, выйдя по сумме балов за короткую и произвольную программы на первое место среди выступивших пар. Однако у них почти не было шансов там удержаться, потому что вслед за ними на лёд вышли лидеры чемпионата Адлер и Мориарти. Молли, накинув спортивную кофту поверх лёгкого платья, пошла по ковровой дорожке к бортику, уже ни на что не надеясь. Ирэн, одетая в красное платье со множеством оборок, стала в исходную позицию, грациозно изогнувшись, и посмотрела на Хупер с видом победительницы. Джим, одетый в чёрные с золотым шитьём брюки и такого же цвета болеро поверх белой рубашки, выглядел не менее эффектно, чем его партнёрша. Раздались первые такты музыки, и пара Адлер-Мориарти начала свой экспрессивный танец. Они выступали под попурри из «Кармен» Бизе, в полной мере раскрывавшей характеры спортсменов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Эфедрин – это адреналиноподобное вещество. Обладает психостимулирующим эффектом и усиливает сократительную способность мышц. Является одним из препаратов, запрещённых к употреблению спортсменами. За употребление этого препарата спортсмен карается дисквалификацией.  
> ** Скейт Америка, Скейт Канада, Кубок Москвы, Кубок Китая, NHK Trophy и Финал входят в серию коммерческих турниров Гран-при по фигурному катанию, проводимых ИСУ.   
> «Кармен» в исполнении спортивных пар: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObXthZ7UECc


	9. Chapter 9

Вероятно, Джона вёл не только GPS-навигатор, но и чутьё. Иначе чем можно было объяснить, что он так быстро отыскал в темноте, да ещё и в незнакомом месте припаркованное у обочины трассы А 441 такси? Водительское место пустовало, но мотор был включён, и выходившие из выхлопной трубы газы поступали в салон через шланг, засунутый в лючок в багажнике машины. За стеклом виднелись очертания фигуры, скрючившейся на заднем сидении. Джон выскочил из своего такси и оборвал шланг. Он попытался открыть дверцы, но они были заблокированы.

\- У тебя есть монтировка?! – крикнул Уотсон водителю такси, на котором он приехал.

\- Зачем тебе? – офигел от такого странного пассажира водитель.

\- Нужно вытащить из этой душегубки моего друга.

Водитель достал монтировку из-под своего сидения, где держал её на всякий случай (мало ли какой псих ночью попадётся?), но, вместо того, чтобы отдать её странному пассажиру, вылез из такси и сам в два счёта взломал дверцу. Джон вытащил оттуда бесчувственного Шерлока со сбитыми до крови кулаками (видимо, пытался разбить стекло), опустился на колени, чтобы проверить пульс (слава Богу, жив), и принялся делать ему искусственное дыхание. Вскоре Холмс закашлялся и попытался сесть. 

\- Это сделал Мориарти? – спросил Джон.

Шерлок утвердительно кивнул.

\- И зачем ты его провоцировал? Если бы я не успел…

\- Но ты ведь успел. Зря я что ли с тобой вчера весь вечер возился? А Джим в любом случае попытался бы мне помешать. Зато теперь, когда он уверен, что вывел меня из строя, я спокойно могу вернуться в ледовый дворец и выступить.

\- Выступить? Шерлок, ты в своём уме? Да ты на ногах не держишься. Тебе нужно в больницу, а не на чемпионат!

\- Я буду в порядке. Едем в ледовый дворец, - стоял на своём Шерлок, и Джон его прекрасно понимал. Если бы у него был шанс выиграть, он тоже стремился бы на лёд любой ценой. – Нужно только забрать из багажника мою сумку с коньками и костюмом для выступления.

\- Но там нет сумки, - заглянув в багажник взломанного такси, сообщил Уотсон.

\- Чёрт! Где я сейчас найду коньки своего размера?! – от досады Шерлок стукнул кулаком по земле. - Да и кататься в новых коньках – это верный путь к проигрышу.

\- Что скажешь, если я найду тебе твои старые коньки? – Джон вспомнил, как Андерсон жаловался на несправедливость судьбы, когда два года назад ему не удалось купить выставлявшиеся на ebay коньки Шерлока, которые увёл у него из-под носа фанат Холмса из Бирмингема.

\- Сделай это, - Шерлок встал на ноги. Голова всё ещё кружилась и слегка подташнивало, но он был уверен, что скоро это пройдёт.

Джон набрал номер Андерсона:

\- Филипп, Шерлоку Холмсу срочно нужна твоя помощь. У него украли коньки. Нужно найти для него те самые коньки, что уплыли у тебя из-под носа два года назад, и привезти из 612 номера «Холидей Инн», где мы с ним остановились, его костюм для короткой программы. Сможешь? Я сейчас позвоню администратору.

\- Джонни, да ты крут! – воскликнул Андерсон. – Маленький, да удаленький, живёшь с самим Холмсом! Так вот почему ты сидел в секторе для родственников фигуристов! Да я для Шерлока луну с неба достану, не то, что коньки. Только потом пусть вернёт их со своим автографом.

\- Хорошо, он даст тебе хоть дюжину автографов, - некогда было переубеждать Андерсона, что они вместе живут совсем не в том смысле. - Только времени у нас мало, нужно успеть до его выступления. Поторопись, - Джон нажал кнопку завершения звонка и обратился к Шерлоку:

\- Ты уверен, что сможешь выступить? – тот кивнул. – Без разогрева – это самоубийство.

\- Ты же поможешь мне разогреться? – спросил Шерлок и чуть не рассмеялся, глядя на растерянную физиономию Уотсона. - Джон, сделай лицо попроще. Я имел в виду вовсе не то, о чём ты подумал, а массаж.

\- Ну, да, массаж, это я могу, - залепетал Джон, краснея. - Правда, затруднительно будет делать его на заднем сидении такси, - он заторопился забраться на это самое сидение, видя, что Шерлок уже оклемался и может сесть в машину без его помощи.

Таксист, не выпуская из рук монтировки, сел на своё место и завёл мотор.

\- Не могли бы вы включить печку? – попросил Шерлок и стал расстёгивать брюки. – Массаж всё-таки полагается делать без одежды.

\- Теперь это так называется? - хмыкнул таксист, насмотревшийся за 5 лет работы всякого.

\- Это всегда так называлось. Лучше на дорогу смотрите! - рявкнул на него Шерлок. Сняв брюки, он уложил одну ногу на колени Уотсону, а вторую принялся разминать сам. – Делай то же, что и я. Лучше будет, если мы будем делать это одновременно.

Сначала Джон всё же позвонил администратору отеля, а потом занялся нижней конечностью друга. Он тщательно разминал мышцы, стараясь абстрагироваться от непрошеного возбуждения, которое вызывали прикосновения к бледной коже. Зная по себе, насколько это важно, он старался размассировать каждую связочку, каждое сухожилие, пока автомобиль нёсся по ночным улицам. 

\- Джон, тебе придётся размять и мышцы в паху, - Шерлок бесстыдно раскинул ноги, ничуть не заботясь о том, что водитель беззастенчиво пялился на его ноги, делая вид, что посматривает в зеркало заднего вида.

\- Но этого не делает ни один массажист, - Джон запаниковал, понимая, что если прикоснётся к паху Шерлока, то собственный тут же выдаст весьма недвусмысленную эрекцию реакцию, которая вряд ли останется незамеченной его проницательным другом.

\- Иначе я могу порвать связки, когда буду делать свой знаменитый пируэт во вращении, - добавил Шерлок, и Джон, зажмурившись, принялся самоотверженно разминать мышцы в паху.

Шерлок набрал Молли, хотел сказать, чтобы она не волновалась, но та не брала трубку. Шерлок напялил брюки, когда такси затормозило перед ледовым дворцом. У входа их уже ждал Андерсон со старыми коньками Шерлока на плече и спортивной сумкой в руках.

\- Костюм привёз? 

\- Да, только охрана не пустила меня внутрь. Говорят, что я приехал в свинячий голос, - пожаловался Андерсон своему кумиру.

\- Спасибо, - Шерлок пожал ему руку. – Нормальные герои всегда идут в обход, - он достал из кармана свой бейджик участника соревнований и направился к служебному входу. Джон и Филипп поспешили за ним.

Охрана служебного входа была несказанно удивлена, что участник чемпионата явился к шапочному разбору, однако пропустила Шерлока.

\- Это со мной, - показал он на Джона и Андерсона. – Это мои массажист и костюмер.

Филипп, довольный тем, что его только что пожаловали в костюмеры, надулся от важности. Однако Шерлок, припустивший по коридорам, не дал ему в полной мере насладиться моментом. «Массажист» и «костюмер» едва поспевали за длинноногим фигуристом. 

\- Андерсон, сбегай посмотреть, кто сейчас выступает. Джон, поможешь мне шнуровать коньки, - подбежав к мужской раздевалке, скомандовал Холмс. – Чёрт, их хотя б чуток подточить, но некогда.

\- На льду эти узкоглазые, которых усыновил твой… ммм… Майкрофт Холмс, - через минуту доложил запыхавшийся Андерсон.

\- Отлично, мы успели. Спасибо, Джон, - Шерлок обнял закончившего зашнуровывать левый ботинок Уотсона. Затем принялся приседать, наклоняться и делать ногами махи.

\- Шерлок Холмс, а ну-ка быстро, тащи свою тощую задницу на лёд, - в дверях стоял тренер Магнуссен. – Адлер и Мориарти уже выступают. Почему посторонние в раздевалке? 

\- Это не посторонние, а мои друзья, - пусть постоят у бортика и посмотрят на моё выступление.

\- При том условии Холмс, что им будет на что смотреть, - поддел разгильдяя тренер.

 

Молли стояла у бортика и наблюдала за катанием Ирэн и Джима. Оно было безупречным, пока ей на плечо не легла рука Шерлока и низкий голос не шепнул на ухо:

\- Ну что, покажем этим зазнайкам, где раки зимуют?

Увидев рядом с Хупер своего извечного соперника, Джим на секунду отвлёкся, его рука дрогнула, и он чуть не уронил Ирэн с поддержки «звезда». Дальше пошли несинхронные вращения и сбой на дорожке шагов. В конце программы рассерженный своими промахами Мориарти во время исполнения тодеса отпустил партнёршу, и она проехала несколько ярдов по льду, делая вид, что так и было задумано. С финальным аккордом пара замерла, затем Джим подъехал к Ирэн, помогая ей подняться.

\- Какого хрена происходит? Ты что, с ума сбесился? – раскланиваясь и заученно улыбаясь публике, прошипела Адлер.

\- Посмотри, кто вернулся из мёртвых, - ответил Джим, грациозно махнув рукой в сторону Шерлока.

\- Ничего нельзя тебе доверить, - Ирэн рванула нить на платье, и жемчуг, которым был расшит корсаж, посыпался на лёд.

\- Нет! – Джим чуть не схватился за голову, понимая, чем это им грозит, если заметят судьи.

Получив от девчушек по букету цветов, пара проследовала в «уголок слёз и поцелуев». Судьи ничего бы не заметили, если бы одна из юных фигуристок не растянулась на льду и не обнаружила рассыпавшийся жемчуг. За отвалившиеся с костюма украшения пара Адлер-Мориарти получила дидакшнс минус пять баллов, ещё на полбалла они были оштрафованы за помарку во время исполнения одной из поддержек. Параллельное вращение было оценено всего лишь вторым уровнем сложности. В итоге Адлер и Мориарти оказались на второй позиции, а Шерлок и Молли получили 15-минутную отсрочку, необходимую для перезаливки льда. За это время Холмс успел хорошенько растянуть мышцы, положив ногу на бортик, Ирэн Адлер – расцарапать лицо Джиму, её партнёр – устроить истерику, а Андерсон – угостить Джона из маленькой бутылочки, которую всегда брал на соревнования, и теперь у обоих было приподнятое настроение.

Когда все приготовления были закончены, Шерлок и Молли вышли на лёд.

\- Ну же, давай, покажи им себя настоящую, - ободряюще шепнул Шерлок Молли перед тем, как они разъехались на исходные позиции.

Они катали свою произвольную программу под музыку Прокофьева из балета «Ромео и Джульетта». Медленная лиричная музыка, во время которой были исполнены параллельные вращения, дорожка шагов и поддержка с хватом за бедро и скольжением по прямой, сменилась быстрой и тревожной. Это была самая сложная и насыщенная часть программы, в которой им предстояло выполнить несколько одиночных и каскад прыжков, подкрутку, два выброса и ещё одну поддержку, да так, чтобы не выйти из образов и со стороны это выглядело легко и непринуждённо. И если для исполнения дорожек шагов, параллельных прыжков и вращений достаточно было синхронности, то для подкрутки, выбросов и сложных поддержек требовалось безграничное доверие партнёру и полная согласованность действий, ведь в случае ошибки травму могли получить оба. 

В конце быстрой части программы они исполнили поддержку лассо с хватом кисть в кисть. Затем быстрая музыка снова сменилась медленной, во время которой можно было сбавить скорость и немного отдохнуть, выполняя спирали, тодес и парное вращение. Сегодня слёзы в глазах Молли помогали создать образ лирической героини, а решимость не подвести партнёра – мобилизовать все силы и не дрогнуть во время исполнения обязательных элементов. Шерлок смотрел на неё с такой нежностью, что не будь вчерашнего признания, она бы сочла, что он её действительно любит. С последними звуками музыки оба опустились на лёд и замерли. Секунду стояла тишина, а потом на спортсменов обрушился шквал оваций. Шерлок помог Молли подняться. Держась за руки, они несколько раз поклонились публике и приняли букеты цветов от детей. Невероятно, но сегодня у них всё получилось. Шерлок нашёл глазами Джона и подъехал к нему.

\- Это всё благодаря тебе, - сказал он и поцеловал своего соседа на глазах у изумлённой публики. Затем взял у «костюмера», раскрывшего рот от удивления, спортивную кофту и накинул её на плечи Молли. 

Они уже давно ушли к заслуженной славе и объективам телекамер, а Джон всё стоял, застыв, как по команде в старой детской игре: «Морская фигура, замри». И попробуй теперь объясни Андерсону, да и всему миру, что они просто соседи…

В «уголке слёз и поцелуев» их уже ждал Магнуссен. Почему-то здесь были также Майкрофт и Лестрейд, оживлённо с ним спорившие. 

\- Шерлок, дорогой, - начал Майкрофт. – Я понимаю, что был не прав и хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой и снова начал тренироваться у Грегори.

\- Возражаю, у нас Хупер и Холмсом контракт до конца этого сезона, но я думаю, что мы его продлим ещё на несколько лет, - вмешался Магнуссен, который передумал отказываться от перспективных воспитанников.

\- Дорогой брат, конечно же, я вернусь домой, вот только мой дом теперь в другом месте. Не думаю, что тебе без меня в нём будет одиноко, ведь у тебя появились новые питомцы.

На табло появились оценки Хупер и Холмса, по сумме которых они вышли на первое место. Это была победа. Шерлок и Молли улыбались и махали зрителям. Су Линь Яо, неожиданно для себя оказавшаяся на втором месте, плакала от радости, а у Майкрофта Холмса был такой вид, словно он проглотил лимон без сахара.

Вручение медалей, интервью, контракты с рекламными агентствами, - всё это будет позднее, а сейчас Шерлоку нужно было найти Джона и объясниться с ним.


	10. Chapter 10

Никогда в жизни Джон не радовался так, как сегодня за Шерлока. С замиранием сердца Уотсон наблюдал за выступлением Холмса, беспокоясь, что недавно перенесенное отравление выхлопными газами могло нанести вред его здоровью и помешать показать всё, на что тот был способен. Стоя у бортика, Джон сам подскакивал на месте во время каждого прыжка фигуриста и хлопал в ладоши после сложных поддержек. Когда, закончив выступление, Шерлок подъехал к бортику, Джон кинулся обнимать его. Поначалу, до того, как губы Шерлока прикоснулись к его губам, это казалось вполне естественным. Но потом Шерлок поцеловал его, как будто имел на это право, и Джону это неожиданно понравилось. Шок наступил чуть позже, когда Шерлок и Молли ушли в уголок, где под прицелом теле- и видеокамер должны были дожидаться оценок, а Джон понял, что он только что целовался с мужчиной на глазах у шести тысяч зрителей в зале и нескольких миллионов телезрителей. Андерсон многозначительно поглядывал на него, явно намереваясь при первой же возможности допросить с пристрастием.

На табло появились оценки, по результатам которых Хупер и Холмс заняли заслуженное первое место. Это означало, что в этом сезоне именно они будут представлять Великобританию на чемпионатах Европы и мира. Осталось посмотреть церемонию награждения и можно будет тихонько улизнуть в гостиницу, чтобы не привлекать к себе нежелательного внимания. На льду уже расстилали красную ковровую дорожку и устанавливали пьедестал. Неожиданно к Джону подошёл Шерлок, взял его за руку и потащил в сторону раздевалок.

\- Шерлок, ты же должен быть с Молли, чтобы разделить с ней заслуженный триумф, - удивился Уотсон.

\- Нам нужно поговорить о том поцелуе, - огорошил его Шерлок.

\- Чего уж там говорить? Я всё понимаю: пережитый стресс, адреналин, радость победы и всё такое… - начал Джон, не желавший ставить друга в неловкое положение, но Шерлок закрыл ему рот новым поцелуем.

\- Джон, ты - тормоз. Неужели ты до сих пор не понял, что опасность, радость и адреналин послужили всего лишь катализатором для тех чувств, что я давно к тебе испытываю?

\- Но я думал, что тебе нравится Молли, - пролепетал всё ещё не верящий в происходящее Джон.

\- Ты разве забыл, что сам советовал мне приударить за ней? – удивился Шерлок.

\- Надо сказать, у тебя это весьма достоверно получилось, - улыбнулся Уотсон. - Так это значит…

\- Что на самом деле мне нравишься ты, но я не мог позволить себе отвлекаться на сантименты до соревнований, - продолжил Шерлок. - А теперь я больше не хочу смотреть на то, как очередная вертихвостка морочит тебе голову.

\- То есть ты просто ставишь меня перед фактом? А моё отношение тебя не интересует? - нахохлился Джон.

\- Я и так прекрасно прекрасно знаю, как ты ко мне относишься. Ты краснеешь и твердеешь, когда прикасаешься ко мне, но до сих пор не можешь справиться со своими предубеждениями.

\- Холмс, тебя все ждут, чтобы начать церемонию награждения, - прервал их разговор Магнуссен.

\- Пожалуйста, дождись меня, - попросил Шерлок и направился к бортику, где его уже ждала Молли.

Джон тоже вернулся в зал, чтобы посмотреть церемонию. Шерлок и Молли выехали на лёд, поклонились зрителям и заняли верхнюю ступеньку пьедестала, вслед на ними вышли Су Линь Яо с братом и встали чуть ниже справа от них, а на нижней ступеньке слева обосновались Адлер и Мориарти, уже не скрывавшие своего дурного настроения. Представительница национальной федерации фигурного катания повесила на шеи Шерлока и Молли золотые медали и пожала им руки. Шерлок и Молли подняли свои медали, чтобы продемонстрировать их снимавшим церемонию фоторепортёрам, для которых напротив пьедестала была расстелена вторая ковровая дорожка. Су Линь поцеловала свою серебряную медаль, а Джеймс – с гримасой омерзения – снял с шеи свою бронзовую, демонстрируя полнейшее пренебрежение к награде. Призёрам вручили букеты из белых роз, после чего зазвучал гимн «Боже, храни Королеву». Именно в этот момент, когда напряжение последних часов исчезло, Молли снова заплакала. На этот раз от радости.

 

После награждения Холмсу, которого взяли в осаду журналисты, не сразу удалось вернуться к Джону, но тот ждал его, как верный Хатико. Лишь глубокой ночью им удалось возвратиться в гостиницу. Джон пошёл в душ вторым, и когда он, облачённый в белый махровый халат, вернулся оттуда, Шерлок уже спал. Джон вздохнул, потому что ему снова не удалось заставить Шерлока нормально поесть. Наверняка тот сегодня не меньше десяти фунтов сбросил. Так Холмс совсем исхудает. Ещё влажные кудри разметались по подушке. Лицо спящего Шерлока было таким безмятежным, как будто не он пережил за этот день столько событий, сколько не случается с другими за месяц. Сейчас он казался таким родным, что Уотсон уже не представлял без него своей жизни. Джон со страхом подумал о том, что опоздай он немного, и Холмс мог бы уже не прийти в себя. Сердце наполнилось щемящей нежностью к этому большому, красивому и излишне самоуверенному мужчине. Джон склонился над кроватью и легонько коснулся губами его щеки. Неожиданно Холмс открыл глаза и притянул его к себе.

\- Рад, что ты сам решил проявить инициативу, - пророкотал он на ухо Уотсону, обдавая его горячим дыханием.

\- Ты притворялся, что спишь, - тут же возмутился, пытаясь вырваться, Джон.

\- Не притворялся. Просто я очень чутко сплю. Джон, ломаться, как мятный пряник, идёт только девицам из романов викторианской эпохи, а не взрослым мужикам. Заметь, ты сам только что поцеловал меня, а теперь в кусты.

\- Джон Уотсон никогда не прятался в кустах, - возмутился тот. – Ну-ка, подвинься, чтобы я мог устроиться поудобней. – Джон подавил волну паники, поднимающуюся откуда-то из глубины желудка, и, сняв халат, улёгся рядом с Шерлоком.

\- Так намного лучше, - заметил тот, медленно расстёгивая пуговицы на пижамной куртке и снимая её.

Джон легонько коснулся фарфоро-белой кожи на обнажившейся груди. Шерлок придвинулся и поцеловал его в губы. Такой холодный и надменный на первый взгляд Холмс сейчас был совсем другим. И Джон позволил себе сделать то, чего он сейчас хотел – прильнул к Шерлоку всем телом и отпустил свои руки на свободу. Пока руки Джона бродили по груди, животу и бёдрам Шерлока, тот горячо целовал его, всё сильнее прижимая к себе. Целоваться с Шерлоком оказалось невероятно восхитительно. Мягкие пухлые губы всё глубже затягивали Джона в омут страсти. Стеснительность уступила место раскрепощённости, и вскоре его руки спустились ниже, притрагиваясь к мужскому естеству Холмса, которому давно уже было тесно в пижамных штанах. Штаны тут же были сброшены, как и одеяло, явив взору Джона мускулистые ноги и подтянутую задницу Шерлока. Джон погладил ладонью ягодицу, затем попытался легонько сжать её. Это оказалось непросто, потому что под гладкой нежной кожей скрывались стальные мышцы. Их обладатель наблюдал из-под пушистых ресниц за Джоном, ожидая, что тот станет делать дальше. Однако Уотсон всё медлил, и в его глазах снова отразилась с трудом сдерживаемая паника.

Тогда Шерлок стал покрывать лёгкими, почти невесомыми поцелуями шею Джона, поглаживая его плечи, чтобы таким образом успокоить и приободрить его. Джон раскрывался навстречу этим ласкам. Надо же, он и представить раньше не мог, что прикосновения другого мужчины могут быть столь приятными и желанными. Шерлок хотел, чтобы его любимому было хорошо, поэтому не стал форсировать события. У них ещё будет время познать друг друга, а сейчас придётся довольствоваться малым, чтобы не спугнуть ещё не вполне осознавшего свои чувства Уотсона. Шерлок придвинулся к партнёру и накрыл своей рукой их члены, прижимая их друг к другу. Джон выгнулся и простонал его имя, когда Шерлок начал ритмично подёргивать упругие отростки. Джон впивался ногтями в его спину и прикусывал кожу у основания шеи, дыша, как после тренировки. Оба чувствовали близость развязки, и вскоре лавина эмоций и ощущений накрыла их почти одновременно. После этого они ещё долго не разнимали рук, нежась в блаженной расслабленности, да так и уснули в одной постели на перепачканных смятых простынях.


	11. Chapter 11

Джон уговорил Шерлока заявить на Джима в полицию, поэтому пара Адлер-Мориарти вместо участия в показательных выступлениях отправилась давать показания в полицейском участке, и после судебных слушаний Мориарти явно ждала путёвка на нары, а не на чемпионат мира. Холмсу вернули экспроприированную у него Джеймсом сумку с костюмом для произвольной программы и разношенными коньками. Старые были возвращены преданному фанату вместе с начертанным на них автографом Шерлока. На показательных выступлениях Молли и Шерлок катались даже лучше, чем на соревнованиях, потому что уже не волновались и получали удовольствие от плавного скольжения под музыку Мишеля Леграна из фильма «Шербургские зонтики». По завершении чемпионата Джон и Шерлок, получивший небольшую передышку, вернулись в Лондон. Андерсон отныне был удостоен расположения Шерлока и несметного количества плакатов с автографами.

 

\- Давненько мы не тренировались вместе, - в один из немногих вечеров, когда они вместе сидели у камина, сказал Шерлок. Это случалось довольно редко, потому что расписание их тренировок редко совпадало.

\- Погибели моей хочешь? - Джон заподозрил, что тот вновь собирается всласть над ним поизмываться. 

\- Я каждый день так тренируюсь, и до сих пор не умер. Заметь, ты сам подписался на эту авантюру, - напомнил Шерлок, - и теперь придётся держать слово.

Джон вздохнул. Действительно, никто его за язык не тянул, сам сдуру предложил. Так что теперь ничего не попишешь, придётся снова прыгать, как кузнечик, отбивая задницу о лёд при приземлениях.

\- Ладно, давай в воскресенье вечером. У меня как раз будет в понедельник свободный день, и я смогу прийти в себя после такого экстрима.

\- Зачем откладывать в долгий ящик? Едем сейчас, - предложил Шерлок.

«Раньше сядешь – раньше выйдешь», - подумал Джон и согласился. Пока он собирался, Шерлок успел с кем-то переговорить по телефону.

 

На этот раз они долго разминались в спортивном зале перед тем, как выйти на лёд, а когда, наконец, вышли, то Джон обалдел. Потому что верхнее освещение было выключено, а ледовую арену освещали лишь несколько разноцветных прожекторов, как на показательных выступлениях. Шерлок взмахнул рукой, и зазвучала музыка. Это верный фанат Андерсон, оккупировав звукооператорскую рубку, помогал Шерлоку превратить тренировку в романтическое свидание.

\- Потанцуешь со мной? – спросил Шерлок, протягивая Джону руку.

Они заскользили вдоль бортика. Поначалу Уотсон чувствовал себя неуверенно, но чем дальше, тем больше он входил во вкус.

Рука в руке, поворот, вращение… лёгкое, больше похожее на полёт, скольжение… снова поворот… Шерлок мягко и ненавязчиво вёл его, и всё получалось как бы само собой. 

\- Давай, как я тебя учил, сальхов, - Шерлок отпустил руку Джона, отъезжая чуть в сторону.

Секундное колебание, и Уотсон оттолкнулся ото льда, закручиваясь вокруг своей оси, доли секунды в воздухе, и он, чуть покачнувшись, приземлился на обе ноги. Шерлок обхватил рукой его талию, не давая упасть, и склонился, прикасаясь губами к губам. Так странно. Мог ли Джон Уотсон, впервые увидевший высокого кудрявого фигуриста, предположить тогда, что тот станет его судьбой? Разве мог представить «звёздный мальчик», упавший с небес на землю, что когда-нибудь перестанет быть одиночкой и в жизни, и в фигурном катании? Но у судьбы свои планы, и именно она свела обоих, чтобы каждый из них помог вернуть другому уверенность в себе и смысл жизни. Сверху, из рубки, на целующуюся на льду странную парочку с восхищением и толикой зависти смотрел Андерсон. Вот так Джонни, вот так сукин сын… Заполучил таки своего кумира в личное пользование.

 

Через несколько дней Шерлок выразил желание посмотреть матч с участием Джона. Признаться, Уотсон засомневался, стоит ли брать Шерлока на игру, опасаясь, как бы не опозориться перед ним, как это произошло с Сарой, но отказать не смог.

Они выехали из дома не вместе, потому что хоккеистам нужно было явиться заранее, чтобы успеть как следует разогреться в спортзале и облачиться в свою тяжеловесную амуницию перед началом игры. Выйдя из раздевалки, Джон первым делом поискал глазами Шерлока. Не обнаружив его в 105-м секторе, расстроенный Джон отправился на скамейку запасных, потому что сейчас была не его смена. Он следил за игрой своих товарищей по команде, стараясь не думать, почему Шерлок, так напрашивавшийся посмотреть игру, не пришёл. Джон больше не смотрел в сторону злополучного сектора, пытаясь убедить себя, что это только к лучшему.

\- Не думай, доверься своим инстинктам, - шепнул, пожимая руку в толстой перчатке, Шерлок, в нарушение всех правил пробравшийся к скамье, на которой сидел Джон в ожидании своей смены. К Холмсу уже двинулась охрана, но он, подмигнув Джону, перемахнул через бортик, отделявший скамью запасных от зрительских мест, и умчался в свой сектор. Хорошо хоть не додумался поцеловать его на глазах у благодарных зрителей.

Пятёрка игроков, в которой был Уотсон, вышла на лёд и замерла в центральной зоне, где должно было произойти вбрасывание. Мандраж, колотивший Джона за несколько минут до выхода, сменился спокойствием. Сегодня он будет играть для Шерлока. Плохо или хорошо у него выйдет в итоге, но он постарается сделать всё, что может. За доли секунды, пока подброшенная шайба долетела до льда, Джон перешёл в иное состояние сознания. Он видел сразу всё ледовое поле, Шерлока, сидевшего в восьмом ряду, сложив руки домиком, предугадывал действия противников и товарищей по команде. Его преимуществом всегда было то, что он был мельче и намного проворнее защитников, что позволяло ему уклоняться от силовых приёмов. Однако в какой-то момент после травмы он потерял веру в себя, но сейчас она вернулась к нему. Потому что, помогая Шерлоку, Джон понял, нет ничего невозможного. Потому что в него верил Шерлок. И Джон не мог подвести его.

Они разыгрывали одну из заранее отрепетированных комбинаций. Ведший шайбу Джон, выйдя к воротам, сделал обманное движение, как будто собирался сделать бросок в ворота, но вместо этого пасанул левому нападающему. Защитники, ринувшиеся на правый фланг, чтобы блокировать Уотсона, не успели отреагировать, и шайба беспрепятственно влетела в ворота противника. Хоть за эту смену Джон больше ничего не успел, но это значило, что его не сбросят со счетов и снова выпустят на лёд.

Немного отдышаться на скамье, глотнуть воды, и снова в бой. Снова бешеная скорость, борьба за шайбу и столкновения с соперниками. Снова стук крови в висках, отсчитывающий секунды до конца смены. И за эти секунды нужно успеть обвести вокруг пальца защитников и подвести шайбу к воротам. На этот раз Джон решил забить сам. Удар, и шайба летит в ворота, пройдя всего в дюйме от клюшки вратаря. На табло загорается его фамилия, и Джон замечает, что Шерлок встаёт с места и что-то кричит, но он не слышит, что именно, из-за криков и свиста других болельщиков. Товарищи по команде налетают на него со своими медвежьими объятиями, устраивая на радостях кучу-малу. Но Джон сейчас мечтает оказаться совсем в других объятиях. В объятиях кудрявого фигуриста, для которого он играл, и с которым у него сегодня ночью будет потрясающий секс. Потому что с Шерлоком другого не бывает.


End file.
